


Professor's not at Home/教授不在家

by Musosora



Series: Professor's not…… [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*天启后的一些脑洞<br/>*都是短篇，基本在吐槽<br/>*和原著设定完全没关系<br/>*ooc得和原著人物也没关系了<br/>*CP挺多的……EC，狼队，夜天使，蓝色生死恋，牌快……etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0  
Charles皱起了眉头。  
在进入主题之前，我们不得不重提一下这位年纪轻轻却历事沉沉的小教授的处世原则——人无远虑必有近忧，而Charles Xavier的近忧相当可观，和他名下的动产不动产一样可观。他整天忧心忡忡，可惜这个，怜悯那个，恨不得把全世界的不幸之人都接到家里来照料。  
现在，这位悲天悯人的小教授的感情压力随着脑电波能力一起被天启增幅到了空前的世界级。  
几乎所有战斗人员都在开罗挂彩。  
首先是Raven，在他眼里，那个蓝皮肤的姑娘不是Mystique，她永远都是他记忆里那个最钟爱的小妹妹——当她被挟持时，他几乎决定当场投降。  
接着是Hank，他那聪明又忠实的朋友，在他最落魄最迷惘的时候依然支持他，坚决不让他放弃治疗——他又岂能忍心眼睁睁看他赤手空拳上阵？  
几个孩子就更让他痛心了！膝盖中箭的Peter还没来得及惨叫，他倒是哭得比Peter还惨。Scott和Kurt一个差点遭活埋一个险些跑断腿，他紧张得比他们还要透不过气来。他甚至还担心Warren，那个误入歧途的孩子真像个堕天使，如果放着不管，可就真的要去见圣彼得了！Betsy丢了工作，她以后可怎么维持生计？  
Ororo会让Raven在卡牌上签名吗？Jean会一言不合就溜鸟吗？Logan还在冰天雪地里裸奔吗？  
然而和以前一样，和一直以来都一样，Charles唯独不担心Erik。他为什么要担心那个正在（被炸了天顶只剩下半边屋子）厨房里摆弄微波炉的万磁王？  
Charles皱起了眉头，“Erik……我有事对你说。”  
他的口气一改平时的循循善诱，而是怀着某种犹豫不决的颤抖，这让Erik Lehnsherr，伟大的，通情达理的，弃暗投明的万磁王从爆米花中转过头来。  
“怎么了？”有什么事是不能直接在脑内直接说的呢？Erik想。对啊，他的头盔去哪了？  
“是这样的……”Charles清清喉咙，理清思路，“你知道外面，我是说整个地球现在是什么情况，对吧？”  
Erik动动手指，不插电听广播，各大媒体频道中了木马似的正在争相报导同一条新闻：末日浩劫，磁极翻转，生灵涂炭，百废待兴……他废的。  
“是挺严重的。”Erik回答，毫无愧疚，神情肃穆，口气和「今天下雨了」差不多。  
Charles皱起了眉头，第三次，媒体可是清楚地点名道姓「Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr共同参与了此事」，就和前一阵清楚地点名道姓「Wanda Maximoff在尼日利亚制造了爆炸案」一样……  
和万磁王以及他的子女们不一样，Charles只想安静地做一个土豪，而不是把（剃光头的）脸印在全世界媒体头版头条。  
“刚才，我接了通总统的电话，”他揉了揉眉心，疲累地表示，“我得去白宫一趟。”  
向不明真相的人类朋友们解释来龙去脉，立场坚定地表达自己对变种人的态度，有所保留地承认自己与万磁王的关系。  
“你不会同意让我一起去的，对吧？”Erik倒是也开始担忧了，Charles和他不一样，对邪恶的人类缺少应有的防范。他可不想下次换他带着快银去五角大楼救人。  
对邪恶的人类缺少应有的防范的Charles翻他白眼，“Hank和Raven会陪我一起去。”  
能打能装能翻墙还能反乌托邦……还真是可靠的一对儿金童玉女。蓝的。  
Charles假装没听到他心里大声的呵呵，因为接下来才是他真正担忧的问题……  
“Erik，我能拜托你一件事吗？”  
“我以为我们已经讨论过这个问题了？”万磁王靠到灶台上，Charles欲言又止的模样很少见，很……动人，“你能让我做任何事不是吗？”  
他的一语双关换来Charles冷漠瞥视，“我能让你在接下来一个礼拜帮我照看孩子们吗？”  
“这有什么难的？”有着将近十年的育儿经验，Erik轻松地回答，他甚至笑了一下。不过这个话题还是触动了他心中某个部位，某个稍微碰一下就会疼痛的部位。  
他们不笑了，气氛有些僵硬。  
Charles感觉到了，他总能感觉到，所以他让Erik跪在轮椅前，亲吻他的膝盖。他再次对Nina的事表示遗憾，Erik把脸埋进他的手心，这样能让他感觉好一点儿。他们在沉默的，简单的温情接触中待了一会儿，各自整理情绪。  
最后，Erik抬起头来，真诚地表示，“我会像你一样爱他们的。”  
这点Charles丝毫也不怀疑，他也希望X学院的孩子都能像爱戴他一样爱戴万磁王……当然某个还能开口喊爸爸……  
前提是Erik不被那些小恶魔们撕了。  
“我们会尽快回来的。”他最后表示。  
无法获知Charles的真实想法，误将他脸上的神情解读为「Charles没了我可如何自处」的万磁王安慰他，“高兴点Charles，和人类总统喝杯茶不是难事对吧？”  
他站起来亲吻那光溜溜的头顶，“况且现在我能吻你的地方变多了不是吗？”

 

1   
「最令人担心的孩子恰恰也是最让我放心的，Jean在开罗的表现你也看到了，对吧？—— X」  
「你是在担心她还不能完全控制凤凰之力吗？我会尽力引导她的。——M」  
「这倒是我最放心的地方，如果组织一场说主题为'是否容易受你误导'的考试，我会给Jean一百分。——X」  
「那你给自己打多少分呢，教授？——M」  
   
《教授不在家》  
……的第一天。  
   
Xavier天才学院再一次发生了爆炸，意料之外情理之中。  
严格说来，这事是Scott Summers起的头。  
   
天灾人祸平息之后，恩·沙巴·努尔无疑成为了学生们茶余饭后的消遣。照当今世界的流行语说，他是个教科书级的独裁者，也是这个星期的网红，一个星期罢了。即便他会说英语，也懂互联网，但意识型态还在西元前，天真地以为现代人能在一种懵懂无知的状态下被他君临天下。  
说白了「这只是一种初级的法西斯主义，无法根深蒂固的忽悠与洗脑。」  
Hank MacCoy准备在新学期的教材中这么写：  
「理论复古，做派老旧，演讲也没什么煽动性，深度远不如那位遗臭万年的帝国元首，最遗憾的是可悲又可憎的审美水平……」  
当然，现在的事已经和自称「天启」的原始人没什么关系了。木乃伊归来并不能对X天才学院全体师生造成什么本质影响，他们目前最关心的是新屋装修的问题。  
在这里不得不重申一点：除了有些外貌非比寻常、不少战力高人一等、特定的几个心智基本中二这些特征之外，变种人群体的主要优势也显而易见：  
花样多，用途广，技能不重样，没有做不到只有想不到。  
寻常人类历经坎坷大兴工业革命，一个万磁王就能搞定了。  
寻常人类掘地三尺建造高楼大厦，一个万磁王绰绰有余了。  
寻常人类绞尽脑汁挑起世界战争，一个万磁王有点嫌多了。  
性别男，爱好上天，特长拆房，有多能拆就有多能装。  
Erik Lensherr一大早就浮在操场上空施工。毕竟生活还得继续，即使包括「是不是继续该找人类麻烦？美苏核军备全被天启缴了是不是该趁火打劫一番？」等等在内的问题依然没有解决。但他答应过Charles照看孩子们，低调，收敛，安静地扮演好老师好爸爸。不节外生枝，不搞大新闻。  
反复无常的万磁王只对X教授说到做到——遗憾的是很少有人知道这一点。  
   
Scott Summers站在围观的学生们中间，怎么瞧他怎么觉得不对劲。  
“你怎么了？”Kurt问，“学生宿舍马上能正常使用了，大家都很高兴。你为什么还是一副愁眉苦脸的模样？”  
Scott说不上来，他就是很难放下戒备，总觉得那家伙一点儿也不靠谱。不知为什么，他感觉Erik Lensherr另有企图，他让他有些害怕。虽然他还是怀着某种程度的感激之情，要不是他临阵倒戈强插钢筋，他们这次的开罗之旅没准就是张单程票了，但是话说回来，要不是他二话不说强抢教授，Alex也不会冲上去补那致命的一击。  
“那位就是传说中炸烂古巴海滩、大闹巴黎和会以及手撕华盛顿体育场的万磁王，对吧？我头一次见他卸了头盔的样子！”Kurt又问，脸上洋溢着紧张、羡慕和稍许的……崇拜。这位德国来的小恶魔人挺好的，就是缺少对人心险恶的判断。  
“他还在波兰袭警。”低年级的小学妹举手，“我读的懂通缉令，上面写的看到此人请联系……”  
 “十年前谋杀尼克松总统。两天前帮天启毁灭世界。”历史满分的李千欢补充，“有句讲句，天启最多也就搬了个金字塔，大多数实质破坏都是他搞出来的。”  
从白宫保险库到悉尼歌剧院，从奥斯维辛到金门大桥，给他一块钱，他就能干翻世界糊穿地心……  
镭射眼在笔记本上记好「在逃杀人犯、文化遗产公敌、硬币万万不能有⋯⋯」  
那么现在问题来了。  
天启渣也不剩，开罗雨过天晴，大家各回各家。万磁王这位声名狼藉却也备受争议的通缉犯，居然能大摇大摆走进校园里，熟门熟路地进到校长室，和Charles Xavier相处融洽……融洽过了头，以至于他在里面做了什么，他什么时候出来的，全校师生没一个人有印象。  
也就是说，全校人气最高（连续十年获得「最想上的老师」）的Xavier教授，竟然和万磁王交情很好？对X教授来说，无论万磁王整了什么幺蛾子，只要事后来房间里待一晚上，所有不幸就能一笔勾销了？  
逻辑呢？三观呢？  
即使全世界都知道教授喜欢他。  
但这并不表示，他们也得喜欢敬爱的教授喜欢的人，对吧？  
   
想到哪里是哪里，行事干脆，不计后果，颇有团队领导者风范的Scott Summers朝他战斗力最高的盟友挤眉弄眼——  
“Jean，看着我的眼睛……”  
“看不见。”  
“扫我脑。”  
一秒后，Jean•凤日天•Grey看着他惊呆了，“你认真的？”  
她两天前才刚刚放飞自我一次，可不想那么快再刷一次存在感，她凑近镭射眼，低声问，“你确定要把万磁王轰下来吗？”  
   
还在着手修锅炉的Erik Lensherr从上空朝孩子们投来一瞥。  
   
“放心，我能把握好分寸，只是给他点颜色看看，不会出人命——我数到三，你定住他，我摘眼镜。”Scott比划了一下，“计划完美。”  
Jean用一种要出乱子的表情看他，“不，这不是重点……”  
“重点是，你们应该小声点儿！”Ororo听见了，并且对参与这场密谋跃跃欲试，“需要掩护吗？我很擅长！”  
“谁来解释一下，把他轰下来有什么意义？”千欢的思路一向比较清楚，“你们就算要为民除害也好歹等他把房子修好呀！”  
“当然是表明我们学生会的立场，”忽然变得非常坚定的Scott强调，“我们爱教授，我们也三观正常，我们感谢万磁王修房子，但这不表示我们要和他做朋友。”  
他的演讲简洁明了，掷地有声，让操场上的小伙们忍不住鼓掌，为他即将闯下大祸的前景表示遗憾和……幸灾乐祸。  
人群中，单纯善良并且心直口快的Kurt Wagner露出一副怜悯的神情，“哦，耶稣基督，快来提醒一下这个被私怨冲昏了脑袋的可怜人……”  
镭射眼忽然意识到，也许所谓「夜行者」约等于「天然黑」。  
这个时候，Peter缓慢且用力地开口了——他把语速调那么慢实在不容易，这也证明了他此时可是真的有点儿情绪了，“你们好像都忘了一件很重要的事……”他挥舞拐杖，指指天上  
——这是个主权问题，不能让步。他用外交部发言人习惯使用的官腔，强硬且理所当然地站到了所有人的对立面：  
   
“只有我可以黑我爸，你们不行。”  
   
他的态度那么理直气壮，说辞那么有理有据，让所有在场的学生为之沉默片刻。然后异口同声的反驳：  
   
你有本事黑，你有本事认吗？  
Erik Lensherr亲生的Peter Maximoff⋯⋯不想和他们说话。  
   
所以这就是了。  
作战计划相当完美：Scott数到三Ororo来个台风千欢投放鞭炮Jean趁乱定住Erik在Scott摘眼镜的一秒钟里Kurt负责把Peter推送到城区旅馆大床房。  
然而，现实也相当残酷：Scott数到三的时候，Ororo还没来得及招台风，Peter就一瘸一拐开跑，千欢不一样的烟火没炸到万磁王，反而把正在读条的暴风打断了。Jean一看事态不妙想立即出手帮忙——  
整个计划里只有Kurt最后成功地把瘸了腿的快银送走。  
……然而并没有什么卵用。  
变种人的一秒钟能发生很多事情。  
比如锅炉掉下来砸烂了池子里的雕塑，水管爆裂，把准备放炮的千欢从头浇到脚。Ororo吓了一跳，忙不迭白眼一翻硬生生地把闪电憋回去了。  
Scott听到Erik的声音从天上传来，“你最好别睁眼。”  
   
给他一块钱就能干翻世界糊穿地心的万磁王连反天启都只要两条钢板，对付几个准备捣乱的孩子，他决定透支一下宽容和理解……还有爱。  
镭射眼的眼镜飞了出去，飞到他掌心。  
Scott立即乖乖地闭上眼，意识到皮带扣连着皮革动了起来，把他和Jean面对面捆了个结结实实。  
这个姿势……还真有点尴尬。  
出于青春期荷尔蒙控制下的男孩普遍心理，暂且忘记了「给万磁王点颜色看看」Scott满脑子的尖叫和欢呼，「赚到了！」  
扫了他脑内的Jean Grey忍无可忍，“你敢睁眼我就放鸟！”  
差不多在他们这个年纪的时候就已经闹沙滩离婚了的万磁王决定免费教他做人。  
他给Jean松绑，却扣了Scott的眼镜。  
“这不公平！”小队长摸黑抗议。  
“二十年前，我和Charles找到了一个和你同姓的男孩。”  
说到这里，Erik已经无需多言——Scott迅速沉默下来。兄弟的概念将缩塌，铭刻在他的生命里，成为一颗无法抹杀的烙点。  
但是万磁王不准备深究这个主题，每个变种人都拥有各自的不幸，出于同情，偏爱，以及某种程度的愧疚，Erik毫不吝啬地抛出一个过来人的经验之谈，“你知道……当一个会读心的在刚认识你时就喊你名字时，说明什么吗？”  
“什么？”Scott花了点时间消化他的话里的信息量，“你怎么知道？”  
Erik咧嘴笑了，“你说呢？”  
忽然领悟到什么的Scott目瞪口呆。  
目瞪口呆……  
目瞪……  
瞪……  
   
*  
可喜的是，天启的增幅效果并没有因施行人的死亡而消失。现在无论Charles身处何处，全球通服务一步到家——Erik站在Xavier天才学院的废墟中间感慨：  
无论是非爱因斯坦光束击中锅炉产生爆炸，还是修到一半的学校功亏一篑，在教授面前天真可爱的孩子到了他这儿就变得不讲道理、沟通障碍……一切的不顺心，只要听见Charles的声音，世界就会变得很美好，他的生活正在好转，前景光明，充满希望。  
「Summers那个年轻人很有想法。具有很高的领导和行动的潜力，有点像我——M」  
「Erik……你们拆了我的房子是不是？——X」  
「Charles……我也想你。——M」  
   
tbc  
 


	2. Chapter 2

「对待这个年纪的孩子，除了宽容和耐心别无他法。他们还太年轻，对现世充满恐惧和期望，同时又紧握各自的尊严，所以特别容易走上岔路，就像你一样——X。」  
「幸运的是，我的每一条岔路上都有你指引我回家的声音。——M」  
「别误会，我的老朋友。事实上我不单是想'指引'你，要是可以我会直接'拖'你回家。——X」

《教授不在家》  
……的第二天。

Xavier天才学院刚铺好的地板和房顶就被砸穿了，楼没有垮塌实属不幸中的万幸。  
Kurt Wagner和Warren Worthington III要共同为此次事故承担责任……各打五十大板。

清早的熟鸡蛋，滚烫的咖啡和Nina张开手臂送上来的亲吻，曾经是Erik Lehnsherr美满一天的开始。  
现在，暂且忽略修到一半的破烂建筑，万磁王正在若无其事地征讨厨房。他能够勉强操作机器煮咖啡，捋平煎锅煎鸡蛋，一星期后他也会拥有Charles许诺的吻。当然，还有张开手臂向他奔跑的孩子——  
“Erik！！！”  
不不不，永远留驻在记忆里的Nina柔软娇小，绝不会这么冒冒失失，更不会跑那么快。  
“Erik！！！”  
Peter个头是Nina的两倍多，Peter就算打着石膏也跑得比任何人都快，Peter也不会一头扎进他怀里——虽然Peter真的有想过，万分之一秒。  
一日之计在于晨嘛，思路不清楚也是可以理解的。Erik Lehnsherr滤了口咖啡渣感慨——快银和Nina差得远了，完全不一样，他是怎么会把大相径庭的两个孩子联想到一起的呢？也许是微笑。他们都拥有很多微笑，Peter乐于微笑，也善于微笑。所以当他不笑的时候，应该是出事了。  
“Erik！！！你得来管管！”  
“嗯，你也早，Peter。”  
有什么事会是比Charles两天不在家更糟糕的吗？万磁王转向水槽——Peter窜到他面前堵住去路：  
“Kurt和Warren打起来了！”  
那对小冤家不是早在天启醒过来之前就打得火热朝天，打得鬼哭狼嚎，打出革命感情了吗？Erik在被Peter托着后脑疾速移动中，维持咀嚼食物的姿势，冷漠地回答，“哦。”

Xavier天才学院大堂里人声鼎沸。  
事实证明，不管细胞是如何变异进化，灵长类体内某个名为「看热闹」的基因串总能坚挺地雷打不动。天赋异禀的现代变种人也好，处心积虑的尼安德特人也罢，一旦有什么「与己无关但精彩绝伦高潮迭起贵圈真乱的」事件发生，就会立即站到同一阵线，和平共处兴致高昂地做同一件事：  
——吃瓜围观。  
此时此刻，让Xavier天才学院全校师生放下校舍重建、课业练习和随堂考试等等正经事儿，齐聚一堂吃瓜围观的是Kurt Wagner和Warren Worthington旷日持久斗殴……准确地说是小蓝魔被天使长追着打。  
被快银带到前排围观特等席，立即被夜行者的鬼哭狼嚎烦得刺耳朵，被天使长插得满墙壁的钢毛辣眼睛，“谁给我二十字以内说明下，他们怎么打起来的？”用十足的耐性忍受头顶砰砰砰炸烟花，万磁王提问。  
“不知道。”哪有热闹哪有他，完全忘记昨天刚轰塌了学校的Scott大言不惭，“原因不是重点，重点是Warren什么时候愿意罢手。”

（闪闪发亮的翅膀尖从Kurt头顶扇过去，年轻人怪叫着躲开。尾巴却一不留神抽到房顶的大吊灯，哗啦啦的水晶挂饰摇摇欲坠，全体路人屏息以待——万磁王抬抬眉毛，托住。）

“我看难。”哪有Scott哪有她，完全有能力把两个闹事者原地罚站的Jean并不想出手，“Kurt太老实，虽然打不还手但神闪避，Warren怎么可能爽。”

（Warren咬牙切齿追上去揪尾巴，众望所归地扑了个空，手脚并用在蓝色烟雾里扑腾，撞到大门口的承重柱，断裂的钢筋柱身发出吱吱咯咯的可怕声响，全体路人翘首以盼——万磁王撇撇嘴巴，撑牢。）

“说到底，我不明白教授为什么要把天使捡回家。”完全没有觉得自己立场哪里不对的Ororo Monroe尖锐地指出，“他可是帮天启做了不少好事！现在重伤初愈就挑脾气最好的Kurt追打……”  
「也帮天启做了不少好事的」万磁王安静地看了「也帮天启做了不少好事的」暴风一眼，达成共识——  
“太不讲道理了！”

不讲道理的天使长忍无可忍肩膀一缩，所有人立即躲到万磁王背后。  
万箭齐发瞬间悬停，接着统统掉落在地。  
这突如其来的阻截让Warren呆了呆，随即愤怒地指控“Lehnsherr你这反叛者！你想干嘛？！”  
更不讲道理的万磁王坦白，“卸了你糊墙。”  
天使长刚要大喊“你敢！”不料万磁王说到做到不开玩笑——拆奥斯维辛也只需要伸个懒腰，卸个离家出走的富二代也就昂昂下巴——天启揠苗助长的钢毛瞬间脱得一干二净。  
然后……每个自由落体的小懵逼，一分钟前都是（被万磁王）折翼的天使。  
只不过他没砸到地板，落地前被蓝色烟雾炸了个正着。  
有那么几秒钟时间，大厅恢复了平静。  
“都散了吧，注意脚下！走廊和台阶都要清扫。”Erik宣布——他是负责人，可没忘记自己的职责——他把所有围观的闲杂人等都打发去上课。  
“你不管他了吗？”自然的，Scott第一个表示不懂。  
怎么可能？  
他用从Charles那儿借贷来的、过剩的宽容和耐心，状似慨然地伸出了手——Warren的惨叫和谩骂一路飘远，从大厅传到大门口。  
“当孩子不听话时，禁足是最行之有效的处罚。”  
包括（他并不知情的）亲儿子在内，几个年轻人面面相觑。  
“谁让他出来……”Erik有针对性地声称，用一种讨人厌的和蔼可亲，“就抄写并背诵《伟大的万磁王1973年白宫演讲》全文。”

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

*  
很快到傍晚，还没全部修缮完毕的图书馆成了危楼。  
静悄悄的长廊尽头，一块颇具万磁王简单粗暴风格的铁皮钉死了门板——Kurt Wagner垫着脚翘直尾巴往缝隙里头张望：  
房间里有莎士比亚全集，巴赫，布朗什肖像画的临摹，圣奥利•盖耐思的器官模型以及一只焦虑得转来转去的Warren。镀钢翅膀被万磁王卸了糊墙，虽然身体恢复得很快，原先软白的羽毛长出来了不少，但是看起来稀稀拉拉的实在有点凄惨。闹腾了一下午，他现在挺安分，但没安分到用d小调双小提琴协奏曲解闷。  
“Warren，”小蓝魔左顾右盼低声问，“你怎么样了？”  
天使长不想和他说话，一时也没选出什么东西可丢。一分钟在沉默中过去。  
Kurt只能挠挠后脑，“那明天见……”  
“回来，”他刚要炸烟，Warren的声音突然从门缝里传出来，“谁让你来的？”  
“我输了猜拳。”——总得有人来关心下你有没有被灰尘淹死对吧？  
“你觉得在变种人学校里存在猜拳输了这种概率事件吗？”天使长略带鄙夷地哼唧。  
“你觉得在变种人学校里还有谁愿意玩这个概率游戏？”夜行者真诚地竖三根手指。  
愣怔住，天使长不想深究他的英语措辞。  
又是沉默的一分钟。  
两个年轻人隔着门板各自琢磨着，Kurt竭尽所能在脑内聚集新学的句型。他说得很慢，但态度诚恳，“我无意冒犯，但我想提醒你……教授对你既往不咎不代表万磁王也一样。”  
说起Erik，Warren立即一下子拱起翅尖，同样是失足青年，“凭什么他摇身一变成校董，酷炫狂拽地在这里呼风唤雨，我就要被关禁闭？”  
“因为教授捡到他比捡到你早了二十年。”被Scott（从Jean那里获悉）科普过某些细节，Kurt实事求是地爆料，“从那以后Xavier天才学院这块地产证明上就有他的大名了。”  
Warren讥诮地用鼻子哼哼，并不打算告诉他自己亲爹的大名连续出现在好几年的富豪榜上。  
Kurt帮他理清思路，“归根结底，你闹脾气的原因是你看万磁王不顺眼？”  
“是的。”  
“你看万磁王不顺眼，你就打我？”  
“没错。”  
“你帮恩·沙巴·努尔干世界是想打我？”  
“的确。”  
“那么打完我以后呢？”  
思路被他带着飞的Warren突然扭头不说话。  
“好吧，真遗憾，”小蓝魔真心实意地叹口气，“实话讲，在天启时期（也就那么两三天）我的确是把你当对手的，但现在，我觉得……我们没必要……”  
他用三根手指和尾巴尖一起比划，声音里有一种教徒式的温和，  
“在学校里，没有人能强迫你去干翻世界。这里和笼斗不一样，人与人应该互相平等，彼此相爱……”  
假装没听出来言外之意，Warren漫不经心地挖苦，“你对我的经历一无所知。”  
“你也无从得知我的遭遇。”不得不说，Kurt讲英语带口音，但丝毫不影响他反唇相讥，“不过好在上帝没有抛弃我。”  
这让天使长生气了，他把自己鼓圆，无不讽刺地宣称，“我既不爱上帝也不支持教会。”  
想想魔性的《伟大的万磁王关于神学理论概述》还挺有道理的：  
「你满口仁义道德高举人权宣言，那我遭罪的时候你死哪去了？」

“所以我讨厌基督——”Warren看Erik不顺眼但对他的歪理无法反驳，但下一瞬间被吓一大跳，“哎哟卧槽耶稣基督！！你这……！”  
在他讲出更多大逆不道之前，天下无墙的小蓝魔炸烟了，鼻子顶鼻子炸到他面前，“你别吓人！”  
“你别骂人！”  
天使长用毛绒绒的翅膀扇他耳光，“你先放开。”  
小蓝魔六指合拢握紧了他的双手，“你先赞美上帝。”  
“我诅咒上帝，”Warren冷嘲热讽说，“在这世界上，有才华有能力的是我们，可我们永远占不到最好的位置，你的上帝早就抛弃了我们，人类才是他亲生的。”  
“这正是上帝存在的证明，他让我们自谋生路。基督在挣扎和苦难中死去从而复生，我们也能在抗争和维权中复兴……况且，”说到此处，他偷偷瞄了一眼天使的脸，“你长得那么像米迦勒，你不该说上帝坏话。”  
Warren突然不动了，蓝眼睛上抬，怒气里有着一丝试探，“你说啥？再说一遍？”  
比起Warren的阴晴不定，Kurt不假思索地掏心掏肺，“那时在竞技场里我见到你的第一眼，就觉得你长得和教堂里的米迦勒一模一样……”  
他说着红了脸，在皮肤上呈现紫色，“米迦勒是我最喜欢的天使……”  
Warren嘴巴微微张开，一动不动地看着他，似乎也忘记了彼此交握的双手。

“所以答应我……”  
Kurt凑过来，气息那么纯净，让Warren却不由自主地靠过去，他们的鼻尖蹭到一起，像两只温柔的猫。  
“答应你什么？”他的声音轻下去，翅根和嘴唇一起颤抖，因为小恶魔的尾巴尖偷偷缠住了他的脚踝，沿着大腿向上溜。  
“请你……”  
舔了舔嘴唇，Kurt并不确定该做什么，他是个乖巧的孩子，崇尚自然，遵循本能，他把那对大翅膀抵到书架上——并欣喜地发现Warren没反抗也没揍人，这一定是祈祷的力量！  
认识到这一点的小教徒虔诚地赞美上帝，感谢祂把天使送到自己面前，他把脸埋进那对因亲昵之举而合拢的翅膀，磨蹭着天使的鼻尖，并在亲吻嘴唇之前，他说：

“请你一点要留回原来的发型！”

所以，地板穿了，下一层楼的天花板也穿了，一直穿到底楼。  
一起自由落体的还有莎翁悲剧喜剧肖像画黑胶唱片地球仪皮箱矮桌书架……等等，等等……

「……因为你们畏惧变种人的天赋，因为我们与众不同。人类总是恐惧与他们不同的东西……」  
大洞边，X学院学生会干部们动作整齐地在胸口画十字。遥遥眺望废墟之上：一边手臂夹住扑腾的天使长，另一边是跪着背书的小蓝魔，伟大的Erik Lehnsherr向光而立，表情悲怆，神态肃穆，操纵电话线打长途。

「沃辛顿老板是吧，你儿子在我手里……不，他挺好的，也挺活泼的，但等下就不能保证了……你别误会，现在的情况是，不是我想怎样，是他想怎样……这样吧，鉴于他在学校里造成的恶劣后果，我在考虑是不是要把他剥光铸黄铜扔喷水池里当撒尿天使。不，这当然不是威胁，我是在命令——打五百万过来。」

「……你们应该惧怕我们，我们才是未来。我们才是蓝星的继承者 ……」  
挂断恐吓电话，万磁王觉得有必要和被打的鼻青脸肿却不明所以的夜行者谈谈。  
“很多人都好奇，我和Charles是怎么维持感情的新鲜的。”   
“你是说无论你怎么作死，教授都会原谅你吗？”  
“别打断我。”  
“请说。”  
“永远不要当面提他的发型。”

***  
「Erik，今天怎么样？——X」  
「Charles，今天有点早呀，你过得怎样？——M」  
「有点累，不过冷餐招待会还算诚意……Erik，先把天使放下——X」  
「你怎么知道？——M」  
「他爸就坐在我旁边。——X」

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

3（上）

 

「没有一个孩子会真正拒绝‘小南瓜’、‘小纸杯蛋糕’，‘小生菜’之类称呼。在他们眼里，你不仅仅是一个长辈、一个老师，这些称谓也不仅仅是口头的关爱，它们来自内心深处。——X」  
「就像我的专属称谓‘我的老朋友’那样不是吗？——M」  
「我的老朋友……我们在谈孩子和弗洛伊德的问题，我有多在意孩子们我就有同情那些来学校找麻烦的人。——X」  
「弗洛伊德一定还告诉过你，你会这么想的深层次原因是有因为我在。——M」

《教授不在家》  
……的第三天。

真有不速之客找上门来了，好在这次造成的破坏也就一块门板——但是归根到底，还是要记到Scott Summers头上。

无论房子修多久，学校都不能关——虽然三观基本不合，但在这件事上，Erik和Charles倒是毫无争议立场一致。且不论人类如何百般迫害，也不管第二次冲击来的是天启还是地瓜，课业不能断，考试不能停。  
也许世界的过去是鱼唇的人类的，世界的今天也姑且算是鱼唇的人类的，但世界的明天肯定是变种人的！世界的未来自然是属于变种人的孩子们，所以每一个变种人孩子都要接受最好的（经过万磁王把关）的教育。  
不想重蹈前两天的覆辙，一定程度上也出于必要的惩戒目的，Erik这次格外谨慎：  
为了防止聚众闹事，一个巴掌拍不响嘛，一个镭射眼也整不出多大蛾子。他把Scott发配去大厅，和低年级还未全部开发出能力的（基本无害的）小朋友一起做剪纸手工。Scott提出能不能去厨房（基本无害的）烤蛋糕——万磁王回答说，当我傻？  
考虑到有人一言不合就不顾天时地利人和大干特干，他把Kurt和Warren两个分开，前者拎去英语教室写不少于五千字的《伟大的万磁王论变种人运动 第一卷》书评，后者扔到塔楼，和唱诗班的小姑娘们一起唱万福玛利亚，这样才符合形象设定嘛；吃一亏长一堑昨天刚交过学费Warren不敢反对，Kurt替他问能不能换换？——万磁王回答说，想得美。  
他吩咐Ororo和Jean下课后去校舍，因为新楼砌墙和废料处理用的上她们。两个姑娘面面相觑，念力搬砖和焚烧垃圾很环保很绿色没错，但Ororo要干什么？万磁王关照暴风，凤凰干活的时候谁捣乱就雷谁。  
至于还没拆石膏的Peter，仁慈的万磁王还是有人性的，他打发（人人皆知除了他自己）亲儿子去草坪晒太阳复健。快银一再强调他是骨折不是瘫痪，万磁王说那你和Kurt换？Peter承认自己瘫痪。  
做完这一切已经将近中午，Erik Lehnsherr对自己的运筹帷幄甚感满意。他坐在校长办公室里，把书桌上相架里的照片全换成他和Charles的合影。转眼望向窗外，天清云稀，空中有偶尔炸开的蓝烟，有飞窜的人影，冰雹、火焰和闪电⋯⋯一派祥和。  
学校的每个角落，年轻人们都能找到自己的位置，并且「安分守己」地完成任务——有什么能比这更让人感到欣慰吗？  
哦，威士忌和对弈。  
万磁王的生活里不能没有X教授。要不是愚蠢的人类，Charles应该坐在这里，坐在他的身边作伴，和他一起享受这……  
他在独自摆棋盘之前开窗探出去：  
“Jean，把那谁扒下来，别堵住烟囱。”  
“欢欢，没让你放千响！”

就在这时门铃响了。  
声音不大，甚至在嘈杂的环境里还有点儿微弱。然而这是天赋异禀的天才少年学校，虽然能力五花八门，但多多少少都自带敏感度。铃声响起的一瞬间，所有人都放下了手里的事，正襟危坐仰望星空——  
万磁王悬空降落，以理所当然当家做主之姿去应门：

台阶上站着一个陌生男人，窄檐帽，红眼睛，绅士手杖和绸缎衬衫。  
“您好，这里是1407号吗？”  
“没错，Xavier天才少年学院。找谁？”  
“Charles Xavier教授住这儿吗？”陌生人侧身让开，露出站在背后的人，“我是来送——”  
万磁王面无表情甩门，“我们没叫快递。”  
对方反应迅速动作敏捷，扑上来顶住了门板，“等等，我是来送人的！”  
Erik从他挣开的门缝上上下下打量，“金刚狼我们不收。”  
到这地步，Remy LeBeau也是有点动气了，“Logan失忆了，他提到过Xavier教授。我出于国际人道主义精神和助人为乐的美好品德把他送来这里……教授在哪？”  
“Charles不在，现在我全权负责。”  
牌皇愣了愣，看他好几眼终于认出来，“你就是那个吃饭睡觉上电视的万磁王？”  
“要签名你可得排队。”  
“我找的是Xavier教授。”  
“先去填入学申请表。”  
“我不是……等一下，教授不在，你凭什么做主？”  
“Charles整个人都是我的我为什么不能做主？”  
牌皇竟无言以对。  
虽然很早就听闻传言Erik Lehnsherr思路奇葩不讲道理，但没想到这么难沟通，两人隔着门板僵持不下，而唯一的盟友Logan还在放空蓄力，一向妙手乾坤的Remy现在还真有点无计可施——  
Peter Maximoff从草坪上回来了。  
即便只有「一面之缘」，但好歹算是个熟人！顿时觉得有了一丝希望的牌皇朝他递过去一个鼓舞人心但又不强求的微笑。  
然而事实证明有其父必有其子。快银非但没回应，而且还加速绕开他和门板，目不斜视地闪进大厅里。  
“Excuse me？？你装作不认识我也好歹给Logan一个面子吧？”  
Peter朝吊顶灯翻白眼，别别嘴巴。  
万磁王问，“你们认识？”  
牌皇说是。快银说不。  
万磁王又问，“发生了什么事？”  
牌皇说没事。快银说呵呵。  
万磁王不问了。  
目睹了全部过程，刚刚还在「我是谁我在哪」的金刚狼读条完毕，二话不说弹出钢爪钉穿门板——门内围观的全体师生又一次条件反射躲到万磁王背后。  
一道红光比Erik出手还要快。  
从课桌开始，直线距离半英里外的喷水池，地面犁出一道沟，大门轰得稀巴烂，水池铜像一分为二，中间正好嵌进个里嫩外焦的金刚狼。  
Erik朝一手拿着朵纸花，另一只手重新戴上眼镜的Scott转过头，“看起来你们也认识。”

这场小小的事故以一个意想不到却戏剧化的方式瞬间结束：Jean Grey出现而在二楼扶梯上，关切关爱又旁若无人地捂胸口，“哦，Logan……你怎么样了？！”  
所有人都知道，Hank MacCoy天启之后紧急修改校训：  
在原先「防火防盗防金属」的基础上添加——  
别惹凤凰。不服憋着。忍无可忍，见第一句。

 

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

#连载##EC#《教授不在家 》3 （中）

闲杂人等吃瓜群众一律清理干净。  
大厅里只留下七个人。  
沿着被犁出来的地沟望过去，X学院的大厅呈弧形，从大理石玄关开始到长桌，偌大的会客室仿佛经历了一场浩劫，伤痕累累满目疮痍。始作俑者呢？一副与己无关的样子无辜又无畏闭着眼翘腿擦眼镜。  
Ororo坐在他右边，不说话，不表态，专心致志修指甲。  
另一边，旁若无人的Peter套耳机听摇滚，点头跺脚哼哼唧唧。Jean双肘撑桌，手背托住下巴，脸上表情变幻莫测。  
伟大的、极具领袖风范的万磁王理所当然坐在中间主位，面无表情，下巴看人，全套装备武装到头盔。  
俨然一副危机四伏的面试的气氛。  
来来回回扫视眼前这排面试官，隔着一条长桌的牌皇吞咽一口口水，把椅子往Logan的方向挪了挪，小声问，“他干嘛穿得那么古怪？”  
“因为他尊重我们。”  
“你仿佛在逗我笑。”看了一眼被万磁王当冰箱贴黏在座位里，头顶还冒着焦烟的金刚狼，Remy LeBeau只觉得四面楚歌，孤立无援，用嘴角哼哼，“你觉得我们活着走出去的概率有多少？”  
“死定了，”不老不死的冰箱贴提醒他人与人的差距，“不是「我们」，只是「你」。”  
这一刻，承载着两位能力杰出外表英俊人格正直的男人友谊的小船翻了个底朝天。  
早知道有来无回就不做好人了！特意千里迢迢跑腿的Remy追悔莫及！说好的教授呢？道上人传（卡里班原话）X学院校长人软心善白富美，哪知道他相好⋯⋯“简直一恐怖分子！”  
冰箱贴毫不留情地打断，“你不就是为了那个小子来的吗？”他朝正噘着嘴吹泡泡的快银昂下巴，“小心别把人家盯炸了。”  
“我不是……这是个误会，”Remy的脸热了，都顾不上用腹语，“我怎么知道在这里会碰上那小混蛋——”他一边说一边还比划。  
气温骤降。四周忽然变得安静又寒冷——最有良心的暴风咳嗽一下提醒，Remy这才发现自己手指指向被泡泡糊了一脸、白眼都要翻到反面去的Peter。

静静地等他们内心戏结束，万磁王这才威严地示意——让金刚狼回答，  
“你找Charles干什么？”  
Logan左顾右盼冥思苦想了一番，“我忘了。”  
Scott又长又慢地发出一声嗤笑。  
Erik翘高一边眉毛。对他来说，金刚狼只有「虚张声势张牙舞爪」和「我是谁我在哪」两种状态。无论哪种，只需要一个对策——扔进水里。  
所以下一秒，Logan悬空了，在空中游泳。  
Jean连忙站起来证明，“他没说谎。”  
Erik手指笃笃桌面，Logan掉回地面，“你也扫不出吗？”  
读盘比拆机能力略逊一筹，Jean颇有些难为情地点点头。金刚狼记忆卡里东西太多太乱，还不按照修改时间排序，所以调阅资料需要时间。  
实用主义的Erik总结，“想不起来的话，我留你何用？”  
Logan再次浮空，他忙不迭表示，“我是个有故事的人！”  
“在场的随便谁都能拍部个人电影。”万磁王一甩披风宣布散会，其他人该干嘛干嘛去。  
使劲握住牌皇的手杖，像个气球似的Logan想不起来具体什么事，但能肯定……  
“这事很重要！！”  
“现在没什么事比午饭开饭更重要，”万磁王说，“Scott，送客。”  
等的就是这句话，Scott站到桌上摆好架势准备击球——

“这事关Charles！！！！”

立即以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势按住镭射眼的眼镜——万磁王严肃严峻一字一顿，  
“这事很重要，Summers！”

这一瞬间很多东西掉了地：  
有名为Logan的冰箱贴，还有被他情急之下弹钢爪差点破相的Remy……  
以及学生们碎成渣的三观。

 

*  
所以经由校董特许，金刚狼（如愿以偿地）获得了Jean Grey给他重新装机机会。至于出于国际人道主义精神和助人为乐的美好品德的牌皇，也被准许留下。  
决议一下，当天下午学生会就炸了——炸的只有Scott。  
“这像话吗？”  
一向对Erik Lehnsherr任何决定表示不服，Scott Summers愤怒地拍桌子，“那可是个屠杀一整个基地的危险分子，放在学校里？这对学生的安危太不负责任了！”  
看穿一切的千欢指出，“你不服的原因难道不是Jean和他单独相处吗？”  
不想和她说话，Scott把目光转向仰躺在沙发上舔冰激凌筒的Peter，“你不觉得万磁王太独断专行了吗？你不就是这个原因才不认他的么？！”  
Peter用假装出来的公允态度表示，“Logan我认识，而且他也说了，这事关教授，留下来无可厚非。倒是那个Remy不像好人，要撵也先撵他。”  
同样看穿一切的Ororo戳穿他，“你确定不是出于私人恩怨？”  
Peter不想和她说话，挺起来把甜筒全塞进嘴里。扯出一丝微笑，Scott挤到沙发上，和他并排，勾住肩膀——  
“听着，Peter！我有个想法……”  
两个即使毫无预感能力的姑娘，用肉眼也看的出来，又又又要出乱子了。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

……  
众人皆知处事原则停留在中学二年级，但这不表示万磁王智商低，更何况事关Charles，Erik宁可信其有。  
金刚狼想不起来具体什么事，但有凤凰在，解码只是时间问题。留着两个敌友莫辨来路不明的人在学校里，固然不能完全排除危险性……但有什么事是伟大的万磁王解决不了的呢？  
这个年纪的青少年搞事情多数是没有逻辑的，而这个年纪的变种青少年搞起事情来就更不可理喻了。  
Scott把这次的作战计划命名为「如何神不知鬼不觉你知我知天知道把金刚狼和牌皇扫地出门又不至于炸毁学校」行动。  
金刚狼的保修明天开始，期间牌皇很可能也会在场，而Jean又是个眨眨眼就知道你在想什么的会心灵感应的。所以要偷袭金刚狼，必须先屏蔽凤凰，再引开牌皇。  
镭射眼指出，这个计划中快银非常关键——他得去把他爸那个其丑无比但屏蔽信号非常管用的头盔偷来。千欢到广播室喊话，忽悠Jean离开Logan，以防万一Ororo在外面接应，争取时间。趁姑娘们聊美食口红减肥以及万磁王上教授的时候，Peter可以去找Remy打一架了。  
只要牌皇和凤凰一走开，那Scott就有把握偷袭成功——  
正当他们在学生会整「如何神不知鬼不觉你知我知天知道把金刚狼和牌皇扫地出门又不至于炸学校」合作计划时，Erik则在走廊里寻思：  
「如果金刚狼所言属实，那是否应该把Charles接回来？」  
「就算金刚狼胡说八道，Charles也还是回来比较好吧？」  
「不为什么，我的Charles我不能去把人接回来吗？」  
「虽然Charles认为我不适合出现在白宫，但现在是特殊时期特殊情况，Charles这么善解人意肯定能理解的。」  
「不如给Charles一个惊喜。」  
「可问题是我要是出门去接Charles，那谁来看管这帮小兔崽……」  
正好有两个小兔崽子出现在走廊另一头——  
对万磁王的心理阴影面积有一个体育场那么大，Warren远远见到他就连忙夹紧翅膀绕道走。Kurt还在疑惑一个冷笑话还没讲完怎么天使就跑了？撞到Erik肩膀才反应过来，刚要烟遁就被一把掐住尾巴。  
两人一起炸到男厕所。  
坑位里的隔间里的所有人都忙不迭施展五花八门的变种技巧提裤子，一瞬间闪了个精光。

为了表示（从Charles那儿揩油来的一丁点儿）诚意，Erik居高临下向年轻人施以慈祥的凝视，以及和善的……微笑——把Kurt看得尾巴都竖起来，“有、有何指教？”  
“告诉我那天出什么事了。”  
“哪天？”  
“Summers炸坏锅炉的第一天。”万磁王说，“你和Peter到城区去了对吧？有什么事是我不知道的么？”  
“什么事都没有，”里里外外天然黑的Kurt Wagner装起傻来特别无辜懵懂，特别令人信服，“Peter腿脚不方便，我们就只是兜了一圈。”  
“他瘫痪了也能跑得比洲际导弹快。”万磁王显然不是相信「早上遇到车祸所以迟到了」这种借口的老师，两个年轻人一个快得没影，一个走位风骚，“为什么到下午才回来？”  
“呃，我不知道……不好说……”小蓝魔放弃装傻，改用一种坚决维护朋友的态度。  
万磁王却一直温和地凝视他，“看起来你对《伟大的万磁王论艺术-拜占庭美学赏析》也很有兴趣。”  
不少于五千字的报告，还是坦白从宽，两者选一。  
Kurt Wagner气节万分地脸色发青，“不，我真的不知道。”不能出卖朋友。  
万磁王的温和是家长式的，不容谈判的，“不说是吧？”他扬了扬手。  
立即的，一声拖长的WTFxxxxxxxxxxxk由远及近，躲在远处偷瞄的天使长忽然失去平衡，被牵引力扯着铆钉裤腰带撞进来……又被Erik夹在腋下扑腾。  
“喷水池的铜像又坏了，我正发愁呢……”万磁王认真地、肃穆地，以一种站在超市打折生鲜冰柜前的家庭煮夫之姿掂了掂手里的分量，“好在我们还有个现成的⋯⋯”  
Kurt全招了。

***  
时间回到第一天：  
「Scott数到三的时候，Ororo还没来得及招台风，Peter就一瘸一拐开跑，千欢不一样的烟火没炸到万磁王，反而把正在读条的暴风打断了。Jean一看事态不妙想立即出手帮忙——  
整个计划里只有Kurt最后成功地把瘸了腿的快银送走。」  
这对Scott「给万磁王点颜色瞧瞧就算打不死也能打残如果教授追究大家要统一口径说是意外哦科科」作战计划并没有什么卵用。  
这对一大清早就光着膀子在浴室里洗猫的Remy Etienne LeBeau来说也没多大影响。  
然而问题就出在这里：这位一大清早就光着膀子在浴室里洗猫的铲屎官在和他家的三位主子说话：  
「别动！——好啦！……对，你！乖乖站好，不要乱跑……哦，甜心，到爸爸这儿来，对，很好……来撒个娇……好孩子……」

这没什么。  
美利坚是个自由的国度嘛！无论是变种人还是人类，天赋人权，有权撸猫。这丝毫没有违法违宪违道德，无可指摘猫奴的日常。  
但我们依然要在这里重申一点的就是，在变种人的世界里，一秒钟是会发生很多事的：  
能打破次元壁的Kurt Wagner没法精确控制着陆点，也没法控制在同次元里速度比他快的Peter。  
他没计算过着陆点是Remy LeBeau的大床房。  
Peter先掉落。Kurt紧随其后，为了防止他瞬间跑回学校，Kurt只好摁住他的肚子把他按进被单里。Peter自然是反抗地挥舞拐杖。  
一阵蓝烟炸开。  
如果没有骨折，Peter绝对能追上他。雪上加霜巧之又巧的是，不知道卧室发生了什么的Remy在淋浴间里撸猫——  
「别动！」

从来没有人告诉Peter Maximoff，这个房间的主人是个变种人，也没有人告诉他牌皇有个坑爹能力：  
「别动！——好啦！好的……对，你！乖乖站好，不要乱跑……」  
这个平时看起来没什么卵用，关键时刻居家旅行杀人越货撩妹把汉样样皆可节操掉一地的技能点，有个更通俗易懂的解释：  
Remy is always right/乖乖听牌皇的话。

「哦，甜心，到爸爸这儿来，对，很好……来撒个娇……好孩子……」

把三位祖宗冲干净擦干，带着赤裸的肌肉线条优美的上半身，以及被猫挠出来的爪痕，冒着热气的Remy一开门就看到自己床上有个陌生男孩：  
活泼的银发，淘气的酒窝，脸上表情敏捷而生动。就是姿势怪了点，一条腿打着石膏，像纽约港口女神像似的一手夹枕头一手高举拐杖……

这就很尴尬了。

“你……”是谁？从哪儿来？干什么？牌皇一肚子哲学思考。  
“你……”上帝他妈的对我做了什么？快银满脑子人身攻击。  
瞬移回去发现学校炸毁了的Kurt很够义气地跑回来接Peter——  
站在炸了又散的袅袅蓝烟中，自诩阅人无数实则无辜躺枪的牌皇，思路糊成一团呆若木鸡，下意识慢慢地捂住了胸。  
三只猫一起嫌弃他。

Kurt交代的全部内容其实也就只有他看到的「Peter和Remy两人衣衫不整面红耳赤站在床边eye fxxk的部分他在路上甩了好几个耳光才让Peter清醒并好不容易才阻止暴怒的对方跑回去寻仇。」  
最后善良忠诚的小蓝魔出于自责，当场发誓不会把这事到处乱说的。  
快银这才消了气，他们两个就这么宽恕了对方，并且结下了深厚的阶级友谊——  
只不过承载这深厚阶级友谊的小船没两天就翻了又沉。上帝保佑他们。

***  
Erik Lehnsherr当晚就去找Peter谈人生。  
其实被天启打断腿之后，Peter一整个星期晚上都睡不好。以前，他做的梦大多都是模糊的一闪而过，因为大脑臆造的场面比他的清醒意识慢得多。但这件事却无比清晰——他总是反反复复回想起被那个奇装异服的法老王托高喉咙的感觉，仿佛灵蝶的武士刀下一刻就要劈上来似的，即使知道那是Raven……但万一呢？  
他惊醒过来，以往这个时候Charles都会出现在床边，“我听到你在喊爸爸。”  
「喊你爸爸我可一点儿也不吃亏」他开玩笑以掩饰难为情。  
眨眨眼就知道你在想什么的Charles温和地表示——  
那就再喊一次我听听？  
说起来有点难以启齿，但Xavier总有办法让事情变得理所当然，光滑的头顶上闪烁着人性理性甚至母性的光芒，让他重获自信又不至于丢失尊严。

所以当发现这天是Erik坐在他床边的时候，Peter直接跳起来绕房间暴走两周半冲到厨房喝了听可乐压惊，回来坐好。  
“呃，找我有事？”  
“我在查房。”  
“你看到了，我哪儿也没去。”  
Erik问他睡不着吗？  
Peter不回答。以往Charles都是坐在床边给他念《X教授关于变种人基本道德义务的概述》 他不敢想象Erik的版本，他可做不到向爸爸撒娇，那是他妹妹的专利。  
万磁王忽然开门见山地问，“你是不是有事瞒着我？”  
Peter僵住，心虚地琢磨……到底哪件事？是明知道你是我爸我偏不认？还是下午我偷拿了你那个其丑无比但防水防震防辐射头盔藏在床底下？  
“没……事。真没有。”  
也许是这大男孩脸上流露的懵逼表情，又或者是他一直以来的自命不凡，某种程度上触动到了万磁王——这条反射弧的起点可能是十年前五角大楼牢底、也可能是在电梯里晕头转向的交流，甚至可能是在开罗金字塔边的欲言又止，谁知道呢！  
“这没什么不好意思的。”来找他谈人生理想抱负亲情友情基情的Erik Lehnsherr决定实不相瞒，“我在你这年纪，也会为了Charles晚上睡不着……你懂的。”  
Peter不太想懂他的「睡不着」  
父子间的交流几乎要在无话可说中结束。Erik站起来拍拍他的肩膀，准备离开了——这个时候，Peter忽然浑身不对劲，只感觉一股势不可挡的洪荒之力从内心喷涌而出——  
「哦，甜心，到爸爸这儿来，对，很好……来撒个娇……好孩子……」

“Remy LeBeau你死定了——”  
“你说什么？”万磁王皱起了眉头。  
“不，爸！”几个耳光根本消除不了影响，Peter立即改口，“不，我……你……你还没有给我留言！”  
情急之下的灵光一闪，但话说出口后，Peter还是紧张得屏住了呼吸——万磁王探究的视线从他的脸滑落到他手里的记号笔上。  
“写点什么吧……什么都行……！”

*  
「所以你写了什么？——X」  
「挺常见的那句：‘我为你骄傲。’结果那孩子竟然哭了，我以为以他的性格和自尊心，应该不是那么容易落泪的人，也许是后遗症吧——M」  
「然后呢？——X」  
「说出来你可别笑话，我给他唱歌了，我也只会那首了——M」  
「…………——X」  
「Charles？还在吗？睡着了？——M」  
「对Remy好一点。——X」  
「关他屁事？——M」

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

#连载##EC#《教授不在家》4（上）

「早上好，Erik，孩子们好吗？你还好吗？——X」  
「也爱你，Charles。事到如今，我觉得孩子们已经开始慢慢地接受我了。——M」  
「那真是幸事！和我预料的一样，我的老朋友啊！我真为你们能和睦相处而由衷高兴！顺便，我的房子……——X」  
「Charles，我是一个让你失望的混蛋吗？我认为我们应该是在探讨两情相悦的问题不是吗？——M」

《教授不在家》  
……的第四天

学校又发生了爆炸。这次坍塌的是副楼三楼一整个楼层，所幸的是没有人员伤亡。事故原因……万磁王什么时候在乎过事故原因？万磁王只需要找个人对事故负责就行了。  
所以这次负责的理所当然是Remy LeBeau。不为什么。

「啊……嗯……」  
「对，很好，好孩子……大腿夹紧，腹部收住……」  
「哦……嗷……！」  
「深呼吸，不要太用力。手臂要举高！」  
「啊……我不行了！」  
「还没完呢！屁股别撅起来，对……好，自己抬膝盖……」

X学院副楼三楼的体操房外面，偷偷摸摸来勘察情况却在门外听到这样的对话，两个大男孩尴尬得只想把地板盯穿。  
“且先别说对增强记忆有没有帮助，我从来不知道瑜伽是这么豪放的运动……难怪倍受女生青睐。”斟酌着用词，Scott点评道，“同样一个动作，Jean示范得明明很单纯不做作，那混蛋做出来怎么就一副让人想揍他的表情？！”  
快银歪歪嘴巴，视线从体操房里做瑜伽的凤凰和金刚狼身上拉回，转而落到明明什么都没做却已经面红耳赤的Scott脸上。  
“我倒是觉得你的表情更容易让人误解。”他调整了一下万磁王的头盔（对他来说太大了）连转脖子都觉得费劲，“讲真，明明想要搞点什么事儿的是你，为什么戴这奇丑无比的玩意儿的人却必须是我？”  
学生会长给他扳手指讲道理，  
“第一，如果Jean必须选一个撕，你觉得咱们俩她会撕谁？第二，这奇丑无比但辟邪避孕的玩意儿是你爸的，早晚会传给你不是吗？”  
最后，镭射眼真诚地看着他眨眨眼（毫无意义的动作）“最重要的是，想想我要戴上这个的模样……你会愿意跟着一个用下巴演绎人生的家伙干一番伟大的事业吗？”  
“还真是谢谢你的直白。”继Kurt的之后，Peter决定砸沉第二条小船，“我看罗宾们都挺心甘情愿的。”  
“多谢夸奖，哦看，你的任务出现了，”Scott朝走廊拐角方向呶呶嘴：  
Remy LeBeau正往这边走过来。也许是初来乍到不习惯学校的作息时间，清早起来惺忪睡眼，头发也乱糟糟的，还有和古朴的校园格格不入的骚包基佬紫衬衫……光看脸还真是英俊……  
轮到Peter表情古怪了。  
虽说「裸身撸猫事件」导致他对Remy产生某种程度的敌意，但真的要让他去和对方单独相处打一架——生在常人家，长在地下室的小宅男社交恐惧症犯了，和别人（包括他爸）都能正常交流，一到这位副业鸡鸣狗盗正职铲屎猫奴面前就忽然头重脚轻手心冒汗，浑身不自在。  
“别怕！相信你自己！”Scott搭他肩膀另一只手比大拇指，“卖个萌就能拿下牌皇，妥妥的！”  
这热血沸腾的鼓励分明是火上浇油，让他想发脾气——你怎么不卖个萌拿下金刚狼？  
不过现在退缩也只会让Scott看笑话，下定决心和犹豫不决都很快，快得稍瞬即逝像是没发生过，Peter最后还是捂牢头盔硬着头皮闪走。  
等他一消失，李千欢按计划来的全校广播也开始了：  
「X学院的小伙伴们早上好，这里是XXGV广播电台学生会调频。  
现在气温……Bobby早餐没有吃到最爱的太阳蛋，所以偏低。  
天气……Ororo收到了来自瓦坎达神秘追求者的礼物，所以晴。  
今天是Xavier教授和McCoy老师出差的第四天。目前为止学生会已经收到各类情愿书，现在向大家反馈一下基本数据——数量最多的是「请校长和万磁王结婚」和「请万磁王原地爆炸」各占百分之四十。另外十成是「教授嫁我」，「请万磁王给我们放假」有五成，剩下的有「建议夜行者开展海外代购业务！省时免检免关税！」「为什么餐厅没有老干妈？」「求Peter姐姐电话号码」……等等。  
另外，校舍已经基本恢复使用，部分楼层水管可能存在堵塞问题。图书馆走廊还在修理，如非必要请勿使用。  
总之有麻烦去找万磁王，没麻烦也去找万磁王麻烦。  
现在插播一条消息——Jean Grey，楼下有你的快递，你定购的XO3周年庆之‘100kudoEC合集’到货了，速来宿舍楼下签收！……」

Jean Grey立即扔下Logan，跑出体操房向宿舍楼冲刺。根本没注意到站在门外，脑内刷爆了  
「果不其然，能让女人离开放下手头的工作，全身心洋溢着幸福地改投其中的有三：刷推特、收外卖、签快递。欢欢诚不我欺！！！」的Scott。  
现在好了，最厉害的凤凰和最碍事的牌皇都被支开，体操房里就剩下个单腿站立双手合十摇摇晃晃的金刚狼。  
瞄准镜子对自己一笑，调整距离窗口的角度，Scott深吸一口气，以万事尽在掌握的自信自强用力摘眼镜——怒目圆睁，开闸泄红。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

于是毋庸置疑的，牌皇和金刚狼被通知去二面。  
何其有幸，何其不幸。  
X学院的校长室里，Erik在Charles的扶手椅落座，一只手搁在桌面上。示意四个当事人进来。其他学生都堵在门口探头探脑。  
就算被核弹点射也不过一身泥的Logan在书桌对面站定，情绪有点激动，“万磁王，我得说……”  
Erik挥挥手。Logan立即闭上嘴巴钉进沙发里当靠垫。  
“Summers，干什么轰人，20字以下解释原因。”  
“他是个危险分子，”刚炸完楼完全没资格讲别人危险分子的Scott比划，“我亲眼看他屠了一整个基地。对吧，Jean？”  
脸上还留着沉浸剧情的微笑，窝在外面懒人沙发上的Jean从某刊物里抬头，“哦是的没错，那个人类基地。一看就不是什么正经基地。”  
万磁王抿着嘴巴双手撑桌，鼻底搁在交叠的两手上。  
“我不会表扬金刚狼的所作所为，白白浪费一身好钢筋……端个基地而已，竟然花了四分钟？效率低，不顶用！”他冲沙发上正在翻白眼的金刚狼说，“然而我必须承认，见人就屠的原则是相当正确的。”  
他刚说完Scott就跳起来表示不服，“那你的意思就是我不对？”  
“不，你做得很好，保护自己人免受威胁是一个潜在变种人领袖应该具备的基本素质，”万磁王极具威严地点评，“我要说的是，希望你炸别人家房子能更利落。”  
一阵无言以对中Scott扶住并排的快银肩膀。  
“干嘛？”  
“别说话，扇我。”刚才一瞬间竟然觉得万磁王很有道理的Scott喃喃自语，“我感觉不到我的三观了……”  
Peter吐掉口香糖毫不迟疑肉眼不可见反手一巴掌，“别和我ba、咳……和Erik较劲，认真你就输了。”  
“谢了。”挨了一耳光Scott脑子清醒了，扶正眼镜揉脸，“心疼教授，这么多年来真是不容易。”  
既然金刚狼和镭射眼都没错，万磁王转向沉默不语开小差的牌皇，“那就是你的不对了。”  
“等等……怪我？杀人屠城的是Logan，擦枪走火的是Scott，”真正意义上的无辜吃瓜路Remy LeBeau简直有冤无处说，“怎么到最后扣了我一脸锅呢？”  
“你在我的地盘上随身携带易燃易爆物。”头顶着「防火防盗防金属」的校训，万磁王不讲理更不饶人，“不怪你难道怪Peter？”  
“这个……”  
总不能跟人长辈说「Lehnsherr先生你好，为了约你们家单身小伙，我情难自禁掏出了炸弹」吧？这比万磁王「为了在Xavier面前证明自己爱心真心决心有多大，撑破（机舱）内壁怒举球场挟持总统的强行电视直播真人秀」还荒唐。  
Remy有点心虚地转向正在打人耳光的Peter，后者立即收敛动作，神情复杂地移开目光——他鼓起脸的模样让Remy笑了，忽而又察觉到万磁王如炬的目光……最终，牌皇沉了沉气，抬头挺胸表示：  
“我的错，我负责。”  
等的就是这句话。  
完全没觉得自己忘了什么的万磁王敲敲桌子，好了散会。  
……  
万磁王忘了的是，始终没机会开口自辩身体仿佛被掏空的金刚狼从头到尾都以中国某著名演员的经典之姿躺沙发——  
一直躺到太阳落山。  
监督学生们完成课业，包括批改Kurt的书评纠正拼写和语法错误、给Warren布置塔楼敲钟的新任务，驳回学生会关于「组织学生前往参观复仇者联盟总部」的申请，低年级的熄灯就寝，高年级的取消派对……等等。用完膳洗好澡舒舒服服地享用威士忌和和Charles的脑电波，万磁王这才不知不觉收回吸铁石力道。  
全身都躺麻了的Logan终于重获自由，“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷……呃？”  
出澡盆式吼叫戛然而止，“你还在？”  
手放在镜架上，Scott警惕地后退一步，“我不放心其他人看管你。”  
“呵。”收起爪子Logan留了两根中指，“昨天开始你已经轰了我两次，真以为凭你这小身板就管得住我么？”  
这明显的挑衅无疑也是激起了Scott的怒气，差点忘记身处校长办公室又想开闸，“看来你比我更想试第三次。”  
Logan突然沉默不语，上下打量他。那目光既不是盛怒的凶狠恶意也并非威胁的虚张声势……  
反而有种迷茫的真情流露。  
Scott被自己的判断吓一跳，“干、干什么？”  
一直以来往动物性的自然本能变种，金刚狼也实事求是，缩回爪子往自己眼下摊掌，“我都快忘了，在这里，凤凰不是那个凤凰。你……你也不是我认识的那个小瘦子。我为什么要和你计较呢……？”  
Jean提到过金刚狼是个S/L重启玩家，Scott相信了他现在说的话，但还是有一点点……生气。这股愤怒倒不是因为作战失败，而是——  
镭射眼就是镭射眼，不论时间线如何错综复杂。他是X学院的学生会长，机智果敢，才能过人。他会成为一名变种人领袖，而不是一件被金刚狼单方面丢失的物品。  
出于自尊自傲以及年少气盛，他也放下了开闸的手，说出一番相当精彩的话，  
“你在其他时间线上的经历我是不知道，我也不想知道。我就想提醒你，此时此地，Scott Summers这个名字你可记牢了——因为你要是不老实或者动学校里任何一个人——尤其是Jean的歪脑筋，那么别说记忆了就准备被他轰得连渣都不剩吧！”   
Logan接下来的反应证明Scott暂时对金刚狼还不够了解。  
他先是愣了一下，接着开始笑，越笑越大声，真心实意的开怀欢笑，差点把校长室的实木地板都震裂了——只不过Scott还是从他没有岁月感的脸上捕捉到一丝悲怆的闪光。  
“好的，很好。小瘦子，我们说好了。”  
“别叫我小瘦子！”Scott别开眼睛看别处，“最后一个问题……”  
其实也是他留下来这么晚的真正原因。  
故意误解到别的地方去，Logan这次就笑得就比较嘲弄了，“爱——”  
“我问你干嘛救我！”

*  
“哦……”  
“明明我偷袭在先，他却第一反应把我扔出窗外。所以我问他干嘛救我。”  
“嗯……”  
“你猜他说什么？”  
“嗯……”  
“他说他之前的每一条时间线都没有救到我。那是他最不能接受的事。”  
“哦……“  
“哎……”  
花前月下月黑风高，X学院内河边那棵一分为二的榕树下，镭射眼和快银并排坐，望着黑漆漆的水面双双唉声叹气。忽然察觉到自己其实在自说自话，Scott转向小伙伴，“你不吐个槽吗？快吐个槽！证明我直……”  
“啊什么……？”  
这才有一点反应的Peter合起手掌里的纸牌，以肉眼不可见的速度收回裤袋里，“你说啥？”  
镭射眼当然不是肉眼。眼神各种意义上都很犀利的Scott看到了那张红心A，“你知道咱们这叫什么吗？”  
“什么叫什么？”  
不得不承认一整天的作战计划满盘皆输，Scott Summers真心挫败地抱住膝盖，“这叫搞事不成反被撩！”  
“哦……”  
Scott气的简直只想裸眼照镜子自杀。

离他们几步之遥，学生会的姑娘们只觉得一股子酸臭味扑面而来。  
千欢胳膊肘捅了捅Jean，“下次可以多订阅两个标签了。”

***  
「我觉得这件事你处理得很对。比起那些尚需引导的孩子，Logan和Remy经历得比较多，判断也比较准确。谢谢你能把他们安稳地留在学校里。——X」  
「因为我知道你肯定也会这么做。——M」  
「所以你怎么Remy了？——X」  
「搬砖。——M」  
「你不是说学校没事吗？为什么要搬砖？——X」  
「Charles，四天了，我想我们今晚脑波做爱怎样？——M」  
「……说起来，等下再脱裤子，你是不是还忘了什么事？——X」  
「什么事能比你重要？——M」  
「金刚狼到底说了什么？——X」

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

#连载##EC#《教授不在家》5（上）

5  
你们以为我搞完事情了吗？乃姨夫www

《教授不在家》  
……的第五天

一切正常。  
X学院没有遭到任何形式的损坏。一砖一花盆一瓦一草皮，所有东西所有人，软件硬件都好好的，完美完整无缺。  
这不正常。  
一切正常才不正常。不科学。不变种。  
校长室里，长腿搁在办公桌上，百无聊赖无所事事只能给头盔弹灰，眼看着曾经一度辉煌彪悍的人生即将变成一条毫无作为的咸鱼，万磁王颇有些危机感地琢磨：  
怎么会这样呢？说好的一天一炸呢？孩子们都怎么了？吃坏肚子了吗？  
出于真心实意对孩子们的关心以及某种神秘原因的不甘心，万磁王决定去巡视一番。

*  
走廊一切正常。  
和所有寻常人家学校一样，无论什么时候总会有那么几个低年级的小朋友在撒欢追打奔跑：  
跑在最前面「哈哈哈哈哈来追我呀」的是John Allerdyee，出于这种年龄男生的普遍心理——「喜欢你才欺负你」所以偷拿了Marie的拉丁文笔记，能力「一摸死」的小淘气迫于法律和道德不能揍他，只好又气又急地追在后面。  
今天还是没有吃到太阳蛋，Bobby Drake路见不平出手很重——整条走廊变成溜冰场。John脚下打滑果断扑街，一头撞到昨天刚放好的青花瓷上，在洋洋洒洒满天飞的笔记中摇摇欲坠……危难时分还突然出现了个Erik，三个小孩当场懵住。  
万磁王的脸色比圣诞节的烟囱还要黑。  
中国古董快要落地为安的千钧一发之际，正巧要换教室穿墙抄近路的幻影猫出现了，下意识小手一伸，抱住了那个有她半个人那么大的花瓶。  
所有人都长长地舒了口气。  
比男孩靠谱的Kitty好人做到底，扶好青花瓷还把笔记捡起来笃齐了还给Marie，小淘气小脸一红就要上前握人家手，把幻影猫吓得躲进墙壁里。  
Erik上前往还在发怵的冰火两小崽子后脑一人一刮子，这才把房子解冻。然后当场决定：John发配厨房当油烟机，Bobby罚站走廊当灭火器。  
节能减排绿色环保，能源可持续发展。

*  
草坪一切正常。  
万磁王穿出走廊到室外，面前是炸了一层楼的副楼和大草坪，两个年轻人在那儿散步——说是散步，其实是牌皇在帮快银复健。  
不要对Peter为什么不找其他人心存疑问，他自尊心高下决定又快，与其被（以Scott为首）学生会那些人嘲笑，还不如找个半生不熟的人帮忙。  
只不过大家都看得出来这是个自欺欺人理由罢了。  
刚拆了石膏的膝盖还没好透，步子又慢又晃，习惯了平时来去无踪走路有风，现在这落差把Peter气得一头汗。  
养猫经验丰富平时被小动物虐惯了的Remy用十足的耐心爱心专心鼓励他，“慢慢来，别看地面，朝前看我。”  
“我知道！”Peter嘴硬着照办，目光相接的一瞬间就立即别开。  
“手举起来，我会搀住你，”  
就和教人骑自行车一样，Remy一开始好好搀着，走了几步之后忽然放了手大步后退——Peter失去平衡往前踉跄，眼看就要跌倒——  
牌皇自然及时跨步，两臂一伸用胸大肌把人稳稳圈住住，“哈哈哈我说了会接住你的，对吧！”  
快银嘴里咕咕噜噜夹带脏粗，就是不肯抬头，脑袋埋他怀里拱。Remy拨他的刘海，看到发红的耳朵，顺着脖子红到锁窝里。  
然后Remy也不说话了，手掌顺着那又软又烫的耳朵摸，把他的侧脸抚在手心里。得到暗示Peter乖乖抬头，皱皱湿漉漉的鼻子，然后心一横两眼眯拢撅上嘴巴……Remy二话不说低头就想啃——  
光天化日，气氛正好。喜闻乐见，众望所归。  
亲上的一瞬间Erik的声音突然说，“这才第几天？”  
两年轻人猝不及防给吓得坐地上。  
万磁王的脸色比纽约的下水道还要黑。  
“砖呢？”他问。  
牌皇把差点出手的危险品按回袖子里，“全堆在楼后面。”  
万磁王转向另一个，“腿怎么样了？”  
快银朝别处翻眼睛，捏捏膝盖，“还行。多谢关心。”  
然后，两小伙并排坐着，万磁王居高临下，诡异又危险的沉默笼罩在草坪上。这股暗藏着易燃易爆的磁力波影响到周围愉快玩耍的学生，整片草坪转眼清空。  
“那个……”  
“我说……”  
“好了……”  
三人同时发声。Erik翘高眉毛，底下两个立即摊手异口同声，“请。您先请。”  
“我给你想办法快点恢复。”万磁王说，用一种自以为的亲切友善，微笑了一下。  
太阳底下，万磁王露齿微笑了一下，转身走了。  
留给两人一个宽容洒脱又带着一丝悲怆的背影……就差没去买橘子。  
大致过了三秒。  
牌皇还愣怔看着万磁王离去的方向，思路没转过来，  
“我们……要不要继续……？”  
快银也看着那个方向，没有跟上节奏，“继续……哪个？”

*图书馆一切正常。

尽管走廊上还留着那个触目惊心的大洞，学生会建议大家暂时不要使用，但这对能飞能穿的来说完全不受影响反而还乐得清闲——  
作为锤出大洞的工具，小蓝魔现在就窝在阅览区的长沙发上用功自习。  
而锤出大洞的始作俑者呢？天使长敲完钟，准时前来寻他开心：甩胳膊抖翅膀故意在狭小的走道里开屏，把架子上的东西统统扫下来。  
正在脸滚书脊的Kurt用尾巴指指点点，“别说我没提醒啊，要是让万磁王知道了你搞事情，到时候又得去喷水池站桩。”  
“我可不怕他！”Warren嘴上不承认，但一星期不到就被教训了三次，提到万磁王不免有点牙痒痒，“我都没机会和教授见面，这几天也安分守己，到底什么仇什么怨……”  
“他不是针对你。”Kurt的宽慰一点说服力也没有，“他是认为普天之下所有人（除了他和教授），都是……都是……”他用爪子点点书本上的时髦用语：  
「可循环利用的再生能源」  
聊「Erik Lehnsherr」话题等于冷场，不想提万磁王了的Warren对Kurt动不动就一本正经的态度相当不满，“天气那么好，你竟然宅在房间里！”  
“我爱学习……”Kurt睁眼说瞎话自我催眠，尾巴从一边滑到另一边，“学习让我快乐。”  
“快乐得始终在看同一页哦？”天使毫不留情地揭穿，但条件反射不由自主绕过沙发去扑那个甩来甩去的尖尖，“和我去外面踢球。”  
“足球？”小蓝魔把头从书里拔出来，正好看到小天使拉长的侧腰……  
“你、你是想证明你守门有多牢还是我能穿多透啊？”  
跟着他的尾巴尖蹦蹦跳跳，Warren的裤腰直往下掉，“那打棒球去！”  
目光粘着他的人鱼线放不开，Kurt咽咽口水口无遮拦，“不是我自夸，我盗起垒来你们可都得叫爸爸。”  
“都是变种人你秀什么优越感！”  
终于逮住尾巴的天使用啃玉米的力气咬他一口——刚才还在想入非非，小蓝魔疼得措手不及从沙发跳起来炸到大洞里，瞬间又炸回来——  
“讲道理，我只是实话实说呀！”  
看他蜷成一团，尾巴变成某种黄毛发电小怪物似的Z字形，“行了，好吧，我就当你单纯不做作，朴实天然屌。”Warren爱心良心同情心发现，翘腿坐他对面的书山上，猛然发现那堆整齐划一的教材名称都以「伟大的万磁王论XX」作为开头。  
不知道从哪里开始吐槽才好，天使简直痛心疾首捶胸顿足，  
“我知道你童年凄凉遭遇悲惨，经历说出来无不男默女泪，但把这些当重要讲话精神学习是有多想不开？！”  
“因为你总是惹是生非……”任劳任怨还知道未雨绸缪的小蓝魔反唇相讥起来也是单纯不做作，朴实天然屌，“咱们俩总得有一个负责吧！”

这句话信息量太大，总是惹是生非的天使有点消化不良。  
“大、大不了就是去喷水池裸站……谁要你负责了……”为了掩饰尴尬和脸烫，Warren结结巴巴转移话题，装模作样从屁股下面抽出一本书，一看标题《伟大的万磁王论变种人运动》，光看书名就能猜到内容，“没事找茬！”  
Kurt看着他背后脸色突变，“Warren……”  
“干嘛？别吵。”天使埋头抽出第二本《伟大的万磁王论社会阶级的合理化配置》，真是出身平民的“一派胡言！”  
Kurt看着他背后挤眉弄眼，“Warren……”  
“你好烦！”天使玩上瘾了，又抽了一本《伟大的万磁王论建筑结构——之多利克到洛可可建筑的能拆吗好拆吗怎么拆》，这本倒是厉害了，“日天日地！”  
Kurt看着他背后表情扭曲，“Warren……”  
最后，天使从屁股底下抽到了那本被学生们翻得最旧的《伟大的万磁王论美学》，皱着鼻子弹封皮，“哟呵～简直是集糟之大粕，我敢说看完这本你的审美一定毁得连你亲妈都不想认你！”  
Kurt绝望地捂脸指他背后，“Warren……”

万磁王的脸色比万恶的法西斯还要黑。  
当然，还好Kurt能力实用反应快——炸了又散的蓝雾里瞬间就只剩下Erik。  
“Worthington……”万磁王便慢慢地沿着走道点名，“出来。不是让你去喷水池。”  
躲在书架反面，两个年轻人莫名其妙地交换眼色。Kurt比自己还紧张，对着天使直摇头。  
万磁王的声音在远处又说，“听说你有包治百病熊猫血是吧。”  
Warren心直口快张嘴就来，“中二病治不了，你别想了呵呵。”  
热爱学习的小蓝魔陷入了沉思，“难怪那么久你都没能自愈……”  
“你特么还当真了！”天使气地拧他耳朵，“非但不能自愈，还能治死你！”  
——砰！  
什么东西飞过来擦过Warren的太阳穴，入木三分地钉到书架上。  
整个图书馆安静如鸡。  
万磁王如同闪灵海报似的脸近距离出现在被吓定格的两人跟前——  
“拔根毛给我，不疼的。”  
不疼的。不疼的。  
喃喃着，天使长一点一点转过眼珠，顺着脸旁边的书架看，剃了他刚出来的鬓角的分明是把消防斧……不疼的。  
“万磁王你敢不敢摸着良心再说一遍？！”

 

#夜天使# 注意  
今天份的搞事情……

 

*图书馆一切正常。

尽管走廊上还留着那个触目惊心的大洞，学生会建议大家暂时不要使用，但这对能飞能穿的来说完全不受影响反而还乐得清闲——  
作为锤出大洞的工具，小蓝魔现在就窝在阅览区的长沙发上用功自习。  
而锤出大洞的始作俑者呢？天使长敲完钟，准时前来寻他开心：甩胳膊抖翅膀故意在狭小的走道里开屏，把架子上的东西统统扫下来。  
正在脸滚书脊的Kurt用尾巴指指点点，“别说我没提醒啊，要是让万磁王知道了你搞事情，到时候又得去喷水池站桩。”  
“我可不怕他！”Warren嘴上不承认，但一星期不到就被教训了三次，提到万磁王不免有点牙痒痒，“我都没机会和教授见面，这几天也安分守己，到底什么仇什么怨……”  
“他不是针对你。”Kurt的宽慰一点说服力也没有，“他是认为普天之下所有人（除了他和教授），都是……都是……”他用爪子点点书本上的时髦用语：  
「可循环利用的再生能源」  
聊「Erik Lehnsherr」话题等于冷场，不想提万磁王了的Warren对Kurt动不动就一本正经的态度相当不满，“天气那么好，你竟然宅在房间里！”  
“我爱学习……”Kurt睁眼说瞎话自我催眠，尾巴从一边滑到另一边，“学习让我快乐。”  
“快乐得始终在看同一页哦？”天使毫不留情地揭穿，但条件反射不由自主绕过沙发去扑那个甩来甩去的尖尖，“和我去外面踢球。”  
“足球？”小蓝魔把头从书里拔出来，正好看到小天使拉长的侧腰……  
“你、你是想证明你守门有多牢还是我能穿多透啊？”  
跟着他的尾巴尖蹦蹦跳跳，Warren的裤腰直往下掉，“那打棒球去！”  
目光粘着他的人鱼线放不开，Kurt咽咽口水口无遮拦，“不是我自夸，我盗起垒来你们可都得叫爸爸。”  
“都是变种人你秀什么优越感！”  
终于逮住尾巴的天使用啃玉米的力气咬他一口——刚才还在想入非非，小蓝魔疼得措手不及从沙发跳起来炸到大洞里，瞬间又炸回来——  
“讲道理，我只是实话实说呀！”  
看他蜷成一团，尾巴变成某种黄毛发电小怪物似的Z字形，“行了，好吧，我就当你单纯不做作，朴实天然屌。”Warren爱心良心同情心发现，翘腿坐他对面的书山上，猛然发现那堆整齐划一的教材名称都以「伟大的万磁王论XX」作为开头。  
不知道从哪里开始吐槽才好，天使简直痛心疾首捶胸顿足，  
“我知道你童年凄凉遭遇悲惨，经历说出来无不男默女泪，但把这些当重要讲话精神学习是有多想不开？！”  
“因为你总是惹是生非……”任劳任怨还知道未雨绸缪的小蓝魔反唇相讥起来也是单纯不做作，朴实天然屌，“咱们俩总得有一个负责吧！”

这句话信息量太大，总是惹是生非的天使有点消化不良。  
“大、大不了就是去喷水池裸站……谁要你负责了……”为了掩饰尴尬和脸烫，Warren结结巴巴转移话题，装模作样从屁股下面抽出一本书，一看标题《伟大的万磁王论变种人运动》，光看书名就能猜到内容，“没事找茬！”  
Kurt看着他背后脸色突变，“Warren……”  
“干嘛？别吵。”天使埋头抽出第二本《伟大的万磁王论社会阶级的合理化配置》，真是出身平民的“一派胡言！”  
Kurt看着他背后挤眉弄眼，“Warren……”  
“你好烦！”天使玩上瘾了，又抽了一本《伟大的万磁王论建筑结构——之多利克到洛可可建筑的能拆吗好拆吗怎么拆》，这本倒是厉害了，“日天日地！”  
Kurt看着他背后表情扭曲，“Warren……”  
最后，天使从屁股底下抽到了那本被学生们翻得最旧的《伟大的万磁王论美学》，皱着鼻子弹封皮，“哟呵～简直是集糟之大粕，我敢说看完这本你的审美一定毁得连你亲妈都不想认你！”  
Kurt绝望地捂脸指他背后，“Warren……”

万磁王的脸色比万恶的法西斯还要黑。  
当然，还好Kurt能力实用反应快——炸了又散的蓝雾里瞬间就只剩下Erik。  
“Worthington……”万磁王便慢慢地沿着走道点名，“出来。不是让你去喷水池。”  
躲在书架反面，两个年轻人莫名其妙地交换眼色。Kurt比自己还紧张，对着天使直摇头。  
万磁王的声音在远处又说，“听说你有包治百病熊猫血是吧。”  
Warren心直口快张嘴就来，“中二病治不了，你别想了呵呵。”  
热爱学习的小蓝魔陷入了沉思，“难怪那么久你都没能自愈……”  
“你特么还当真了！”天使气地拧他耳朵，“非但不能自愈，还能治死你！”  
——砰！  
什么东西飞过来擦过Warren的太阳穴，入木三分地钉到书架上。  
整个图书馆安静如鸡。  
万磁王如同闪灵海报似的脸近距离出现在被吓定格的两人跟前——  
“拔根毛给我，不疼的。”  
不疼的。不疼的。  
喃喃着，天使长一点一点转过眼珠，顺着脸旁边的书架看，剃了他刚出来的鬓角的分明是把消防斧……不疼的。  
“万磁王你敢不敢摸着良心再说一遍？！”

*实验室一切正常。  
……炸蓝烟之前还挺正常。  
说起X学院的实验室，在这里不得不提一下——技术宅就算不能拯救世界也至少能保全自己的地盘。上星期天启肇事万磁王强抢轮椅导致的毁灭性大爆炸中，全校建筑就只有Hank McCoy的实验室幸免于难。  
当然，现在并不是为了走近科学探讨这间实验室的建筑结构有多牢固，也不是为了强调讲科学也讲道理的McCoy博士有多四肢发达头脑灵光。  
我们现在要说的是实验室里正在发生的一幕：  
Scott Summers（五天三次炸学校记录保持者）正仰面朝天躺在实验桌上，脸色通红手脚并用拼命空中挥舞。  
Logan以做伏地挺身的姿势趴他身上。  
桌子边蓝烟炸开了。  
左手一只天使，右手一只蓝魔，突然出现的万磁王脸色比霍金的黑洞还要黑。  
就连被拎住尾巴翅膀的Kurt和Warren也忘了挣扎，一边一个树懒似的扒住万磁王胳膊和腿。  
原地定格面面相觑，一地鸡毛五脸懵逼。  
“你们……”  
“不是！”Scott百口莫辩恼羞成怒就是一拳头，“不是你们认为的那样！”  
金刚狼揉着被揍歪的脸，“刚刚还挺配合的，小瘦子你干嘛不承认？”  
这要怎么跟人解释「因为不想让Logan假借恢复记忆名义和Jean单独相处不如就牺牲一下自己陪金刚狼来实验室哪知道突然保险丝烧了好不容易找到备用灯泡站到实验桌上准备换的时候桌面忽然摇晃起来让他摔了个四脚朝天正好还让Logan狼压床」  
这么一想巧合是多了点，Scott强调得相当没底气，“相信我，我们只是在拧灯泡。”  
“Scott……”这两天沉迷学习的Kurt领会了不少万磁王式思路，“别解释了，我理解。你刚那一拳很说明问题了。Warren也经常这么揍我，那是一种表达喜欢但又迫于自尊自爱和交流隔阂的最有效的方法。”  
思路清楚举一反三瞎说大实话，直接让镭射眼和天使长就地炸毛——  
“我怎么可能喜欢他/你？！”  
万磁王倒是刮目相看，甚至觉得这个蓝皮肤的天然黑有点像Raven小时候。不过他还是问到点子上了：  
“你们俩在实验室拧灯泡干什么？”  
“你们仨又为什么会炸到一起去？”  
说到这里，Kurt反应过来立即挺身而出把天使挡在身后，“万磁王只要你别剁Warren，你让我写多少书评都行！”  
愣了一下，「迫于自尊自爱和交流隔阂」Warren气得一翅膀把他扇走，“万磁王我忍你很久了，有种出去和我打一架！！”——顺带一提，天使长是五天三次被万磁王夹腋窝记录保持者。  
“Warren……”校训在上，万磁王用一块钱就能操翻地球，Kurt挂在架子上摆事实讲道理，”你衣服上的铆钉和拉链够他玩转太阳系了。”  
要么脱裤子硬上，要么跪下叫爸爸。  
“Kurt……”思来想去权衡利弊，天使长最终还是把气咽下瞪着万磁王咬牙切齿，“时间不早了，我们去自习吧……大家再见，不用送。”  
“等等，你忘了什么？”万磁王转过身来，整间屋子磁气外溢，金属铁器蠢蠢欲动。  
“不，没，真没有！”人命关天，这事不能让步。天使蓝魔互看一眼，手拉手这就想乘人不备烟遁——  
“Erik，”成绩是两天三次被钉沙发，忽然意识到万磁王对动物系变种人很不友好，金刚狼不懂就问，“你要剁这鸟人干嘛？”  
万磁王收住力道（两小的立即逃之夭夭），脸上闪过一丝初为人父的疑惑迷茫以及与生俱来的混乱邪恶……  
“让Maximoff瘸腿好快点。”  
这简直比看穿苏格兰裙的教授喝水上炕更大开眼界，金刚狼以为自己听错了，“你说Peter？你竟然对你儿……”  
“那何必剁天使！都什么年代了Hank早就发明了熊猫血代替品！”总算搞清楚来龙去脉，Scott赶紧打断他穿帮，信口开河胡说八道：  
第二代X energy功能性饮料，伤风感冒跌打扭伤喝一瓶，脑残智障记忆衰退来一箱。  
看着他从冰箱里拿出来的印有「made by China」苏打水，老派作风的万磁王将信将疑，“效果真那么逆天？”  
“不然我干嘛带Logan来实验室？”

*  
插播一条快银代言的能量饮料V energy广告→  
http://t.cn/RtYCqSz 

*  
没爆炸也无人伤亡却折腾了一天。  
傍晚的时候学生会便紧急召集成员，在餐厅集合了。  
两手一展，靠在长桌主位上的Scott宣布，“在开会之前，我有个疑问。”他点点背后的取餐台，金刚狼和牌皇一本正经地翘着小指用岩石杯碰杯喝可乐。  
“这两个闲杂是怎么若无其事地混进来的？”  
“都是我叫来的，”Jean扫他脑反问，“怎么？”  
“……好了，我们开始议程吧。”  
鉴于学生会每一位成员今天都难得的安分守己踏实做人，可一天下来都过得很糟糕。所以现在来开个圆桌会议，Scott鼓励各位轮流发言，有什么不开心的说出来让大家开心开心。  
Ororo先来，“今天我有封瓦坎达寄来的挂号信，在门卫那里拆信的时候给万磁王撞见了。”  
说起这事连脾气挺好的暴风也有点小情绪了，“本来嘛，这就是私人信件。但Erik显得非常感兴趣，他问我这什么。我一向做人光明磊落觉得没什么好躲躲藏藏的，就告诉他说是瓦坎达皇家理事会来邀请我去参加他们文工团。哪知道这就被万磁王嘲笑了，当着我的面嘲笑我！我可从来没受过这种不人道的对待！”  
Scott问，“他嘲笑你什么？”  
“他说「你确定只是参加妇联附属文工团而不是上演中国某频道宫斗片？」”Ororo气愤地落冰雹，“所以我觉得吧，现在的连续剧太魔性，上了年纪的人根本把持不住！天启也好，万磁王也罢，整天都在看什么呀！”  
在座的各位纷纷赞同时，Logan伸杯子接冰雹，“重点好像不是万磁王看电视，是你有对象了吧？”  
Ororo白眼一翻，几道闪电劈下来把金刚狼照了个胸透，“怎么？只能你们拧灯泡，不让我们传纸条？”  
Scott咳嗽一声赶紧拍拍手，“好了下一个，Peter？哦你不用说了，所有人都知道你和牌皇的事被万磁王抓包了。”  
Peter不知道该先矢口否认还是先瞪宣传到位的千欢，“不过话说回来，你们能想象吗？我爸竟然在关心我的腿！那个翻脸比刷脸书快的万磁王哎……这个突然对我这么好的亲爹太OOC了我不认识！”  
“我认为他只不过想快点治好你，”Kurt发言之前先举手，“免得看你和牌皇两个假复健真调情辣眼睛。”  
“我才不管万磁王有没有OOC，为什么躺着中枪的得是我？！”Warren一只脚踩桌子上愤怒地撩开被拔秃的翅根，“之前拿我钢毛糊墙的事我还没找他算账呢！”  
搬了一整栋楼砖的牌皇觉得在躺枪这件事上还是不要攀比了。  
“他没剁你翅膀给我们改善伙食已经谢天谢地了，”Scott挥挥手指让他安静，“幸亏我及时编了汽水糊弄过去。不用谢。叫我小队长。”  
被逼喝了一整箱的快银一点也不想谢他，“麻烦你下次用别的饮料比如菊花茶什么的温和不刺激的好不？”  
“你爸不认你你不高兴，你爸对你好你又不满意，你到底想怎样？”  
“你哪只镭射眼睛看见我不满意了？！”快银急起来也比一般人语速快，“我要求不高呀虽然不可能让Erik像教授那样完美但至少应该正常点别像对教授那样爱得深沉用力过猛我没有Wanda那么脆弱不需要过多的心灵抚慰我也不像Lorna那般壮志凌云用不着传授万家创业经验我更不是Nina好了不提这个越说越不开心我想讲的重点是Erik怎么OOC都不要紧就是别来搅和我的私生活我已经成年了我有权决定是不是该接受妇联的offer也有权决定把前面或者后面给谁……！”  
突然开起了车他讲完的时候才发现自己已经站到桌子中间，所有人都仰望星空似的望着他。  
诡异的、突如其来的仿若嘈杂的教室骤然安静一般，所有人都沉默了接近一分钟。  
Warren在考虑要不要低空飞过给他一个台阶下。  
不过最后还是Scott咳嗽一声开口了，“言归正传，所以在座的各位，今天有谁没被万磁王骚扰吗？”  
Jean举手，“我。”  
“……好了，总而言之，你们有没有发现今天不对劲的地方？”  
这群集超凡的智慧和相貌、超烦的能力与情商的学生们，在经过一番牛头不对马嘴的讨论之后恍然大悟，得出了一个相当有说服力的结论：  
一切正常——除了万磁王。  
然而万磁王之所以不正常，归根结底问题出在教授身上。  
因为……教授不在家……已经五天了。  
而且更重要的是，他今天没有打电话回家。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

教授不在家  
……的第六天，白宫爆炸了。说好的。

是的，没错，就是「那个」白宫，众人皆知的美利坚合众国总统官邸。在几乎所有的灾难科幻惊悚悬疑甚至主旋律动作电影中与金门大桥、自由女神像统称建筑界的「躺枪三杰」……深受所有立志成为一名合格的魔王、向全世界刷存在感的反派们的青睐。  
值得一提的是，作为一个前无古人后无来者的非典型性杰出反派，Erik Lenhsherr曾凭借一己之力把这三个全上过一遍。  
现在他开始二刷。  
于情于理，水到渠成。不出所料，众望所归。好莱坞式的情理与逻辑。  
当然，事情还得从Charles Xavier刚离开家时说起：   
飞机刚落地他就开始担心了，不太确定自己是把孩子们丢给了Erik，还是把Erik丢给了孩子们。  
“Raven，”他问他一直处在叛逆期的妹妹，“你老实告诉我，你觉得我是个不负责任的人吗？”  
就算Raven总喜欢和他唱反调，但在这个毋庸置疑的问题上，谁说不是谁不是人。  
“我想不出比你更负责的人了，真的，”她考虑了一下，还是强调重点，“尤其负责的客体是Erik Lehnsherr的时候。”  
“我原本也是这么想的，但……”Charles把背靠在椅子上，有气无力地说，“我现在不知道该为谁担心。Erik是个……是个好男人好爸爸（不要反驳，我听到你满肚子的呵呵快要溢出读者们的屏幕了，反正我说他是他就是）把学校交给他我是放心的，但孩子们……你们知道的，这个年龄嘛，谁没有年轻过？我担心Erik会照顾不过来。另一方面，我也从不怀疑孩子们都是好孩子，他们能和Erik相处融洽的，但我知道他们需要时间接受……”  
“简而言之你就是担心Erik摆不平那帮小鬼对吧。”  
“我并没有这么说，”Charles咳嗽了一下，又揉了揉鼻子，四十五度望向天空，“我对Erik充满信心……”  
比起他的没底气，脑回路更接近万磁王的Raven倒是有信心多了：  
那帮以Scott为首的学生虽然个个都是小魔王，但比起一方恶霸的万磁王还是经验不足。毕竟中二还需中二治，恶人应由恶人磨。搞事的拧不过场面的，姜是老的辣，万磁王搞大事情的时候，那帮小鬼还没变种呢！  
“Charles，放心吧！Erik摆得平的。Erik连你都摆的平，更何况是你的学生。”  
从头到尾帮他们提行李的Hank McCoy，面无表情地用一句话把他们好不容易鼓起来的像气球似的信心戳破：  
“呃恕我直言，不管是Erik还是学生们，被摆最平的恐怕是Charles的房子吧。”

事已至此担心也无济于事，Charles最后想，一幢房子而已嘛，随他去吧，人没事就好。他是办正事来的！正如Erik所言，和总统喝杯茶并不是难事，难的是怎么好好说话——  
为了防止歧义以及减少不必要的麻烦，我们不提现在这位总统的名字——反正也不是重点。他们在讨论该为孩子还是房子担心的时候，白宫里三层外三层已经布置起了突击队：  
从大门口到房间的一路上无线电屏息以待，狙击枪的红外线扫来扫去，连扫地阿姨围兜下都藏着冲锋枪和手雷。只要被认为有任何异常举动，就会有人从四面八方冲过来把他们压在地上。  
这哪是迎宾阵仗，分明就是最高级别的反恐防爆！  
比起气得嘀咕的Raven，Charles很能设身处地将心比心，“不要怪政府，毕竟现在人类谈变种人色变……”  
谁让Erik把地球给干了呢！正所谓一人日天，全家买单。  
Charles把Hank叫到跟前，“帮我去传个话，就说我们这次是诚心诚意来探讨今后和平共处的出路的，所以希望人类也能拿出和我们相同程度的诚意。”  
“你干嘛不直接脑波传话？”  
“我的诚意就是忍住不脑人。”Charles驻轮在台阶前，唇边泛起温和但深邃的笑意，“没必要的话。”  
“好吧……”Hank拍拍自己脸，大喊「WITNESS——！」壮胆，便视死如归地去了。  
Raven捏住Charles的扶手，“干嘛不让我去？好歹能刷脸！”想刷哪张就哪张。  
“Hank急了最多变蓝猫，”Charles看着快被她掰断的杆子，“你打算变成浩克……”  
没一会儿，特勤队和突击队散开，Hank回来了，带来了好消息——放行。  
两人不由得舒了口气，“对方是怎么说的？”  
“他们要我回答几个问题，比如玻尔兹曼悖论、量子力学，圆周率一百位，神秘博士第二十季的内容……”Hank实事求是又谦虚谨慎地表示，“幸好这些送分题我都会，答得还挺顺的。直到最后一题……他们问我有没有对象。”  
“这个就超纲了。”他快速瞄一眼Raven，“但我也不能撒谎影响我们的信用度，只好说很难捉摸……哪知道他们这就让我通过了。”  
Charles和Raven陷入了沉思，久久不能平静——  
还好去的是Hank。  
入口处一触即发的危机以人类对变种人其实也有「看起来人畜无害，没有对象，符合拯救世界的条件，没有对象，重要的是没有对象的」技术宅，这种关怀怜爱大龄变种人的新认识中解除了。  
感谢Hank McCoy为两大敌对阵营的和解做出了不可磨灭的贡献，加之十年前Raven“被”救了总统，接下来的发展就是按套路来了。  
第一天，由名字不重要总统牵头安排变种人代表和记者聊天。主流媒体的长枪短炮可不比海豹突击队的装备逊色，开场第一个问题就是：  
「Xavier先生，请您谈谈自己侵犯隐私权的看法？」这很针对性，很美国。  
Charles歪头微笑，延迟了几秒回答说，“Hank你来……”  
Raven朝天翻白眼，Hank把隐私权法倒背如流。  
「Xavier先生，您对自己现在的新造型作何感想？」这很娱乐版，很老套。  
Charles仰头喝水，不能上炕只好坐直，“Raven你说呢……”  
Hank尴尬推眼镜，Raven对着他的头顶补口红。  
「Xavier先生，请问您和万磁王是什么关系？」这很没水准，很没常识，根本没做好功课！  
Charles沉默不语，靠在一边扶手上装头痛。  
招待会与会记者洗脑一片，都忘了自己是来干什么的。Raven给了Hank十美刀。

接下来两天和达官显贵们的饭局再次证明了套路，都是套路。  
名字不重要总统一直没露面，由身兼国会议员的Worthington产业大老板出资举办了宴会，名义上只是上流社会的趴踢——保证不传销电话卡。  
一开始的确诚意满满，不谈天启只聊子女。  
“现在的孩子真是越来越难管了！”Worthington老板握住Charles的手有感而发。  
“可不是吗，”Charles也某种程度地感同身受，尽量不去想象家里现在的情况，“然而我还是认为，如果加以合适的引导，任何孩子都能明白我们的爱……”  
“哦是呀！您可是搞教育的！”对方立即话锋一转，“我这次主要是想让您帮我个忙。”  
Charles坐直了喝水。  
“您也知道我家那小子闯了不少祸对吧，”老Worthington开始搬套路，让秘书拿来一叠文件，“这也是为了我们下一代着想……大多数变种人都没法好好控制自己的能力，但如果让变种人从一开始就接受政府管理，为政府服务，规定大家什么时候可以日天日地，什么时候必须乖乖做人，这样不就能把危险降到最低了吗？还能杜绝前一阵天启那种大事情对吧？所以让未成年变种孩子先开始注册，从娃娃抓起！哦，您别担心，这个条款是根据索科维亚条约基础上修改的，绝对科学！您看看。”  
“这我可办不到，”槽点太多，不知从何吐起，Charles就举个隔壁的例子，  
“妇联为了这撕得死去活来，您让我签？”  
“那我直接去找万磁王来谈？”  
“……呃，条约我再看看。”

正当气氛紧张下不了台的时候，一通电话进来了，惊慌失措的秘书从外面跑进来，把话筒递给老板——  
“是的，我是……”Worthington老板的脸色瞬间变青，一改刚才交涉用的文质彬彬，“你，你……你想怎样？！万磁王你敢威胁我？！你以为五百万就能让我让步了么？！老子现在就给你打一千万！打到你服！大不了这儿子我不要了你收着！”

Charles面无表情，撑在桌面上装醒酒。  
所有宾客洗脑一片，没注册法案这事儿也没有万磁王的勒索电话。  
Raven又给了Hank十美刀。

一直到第五天，名字不重要总统没来，取而代之出现在他们的是某个熟人——Charles知道，本文的重点来了：  
作为一个损人不利己、没事找事给主角们添堵，其实也拥有悲伤的往事但没人关心是什么的勤劳勇敢的人类代表，William Stryker上校和X教授在这条时间线上的会晤刚开始还算和谐：  
“Xavier教授，Mystique还有那谁？你们好！身体好吗？吃过了吗？我想死你们啦！”  
“你好Stryker上校，怎么是你？”  
“怎么老是你？”  
“我是Hank McCoy，我们见过面的，我今天吃了药了……算了。”  
几人在总统府的专用客厅里互相握手后落座，Stryker立即长话短说直入主题，  
“Xavier教授，我们都知道十年前「万磁王手撕体育场，魔形女舍身救总统」事件曾经一度激化了人类和变种人由来已久的矛盾。但是有句讲句，也让我们人类看到了世界之大无奇不有，对吧？”  
为了保证对话的顺畅以及前两次失败的自我约束，Charles忍住扫他脑的冲动，“你说的对，我得承认这一点。变种人群体的出现毫无疑问会给由人类主导的世界带来很大的影响，而Erik的确……做得是有点过头了。”  
Raven可听不下去他们一来二去的含蓄，“Charles，我想Stryker上校的意思是，林子大了什么鸟都有，万磁王就不是什么好鸟。”  
Hank立即表示赞同，“和人类有好人和坏人之分一样，变种人也有……”他看着Charles反光的后脑顿了顿，“变种人也有万磁王和教授之分。”  
“不错，我正想说这个。”Stryker面对Charles，“经由这次万磁王操地球事件我研究过你们的能力……”  
“对不起我得打断一下，这次是天启搞事情，和Erik没关……呃，”Charles自己都说不下去地搓着鼻子，立即换了种既不胡说八道也对得起良心的托辞，“我得强调，Erik也是受害者。”  
上校摆摆手，“别说我们人类不讲道理，我们讲证据。现在天启渣都不剩，恐吓信息里留的是你的声音。不管你们变种人是哪一派的，都共同参与了这件大事情不是吗？”说到这里他甚至和蔼地微笑了一下，“关键是除了万磁王谁会一上来就拆金门大桥？就算真的是天启搞事情，你怎么证明呢？”  
他讲得如此有道理，三位变种人竟无言以对。  
一看把他们说懵了，Stryker更是得理不饶人，“你大可以把我们脑洗了，但是你能洗全人类的吗？”  
Charles皱起了眉头，等他讲重点。  
“要么把万磁王交出来，我们知道他在你的学校里，”Stryker说，但不等对方回答又立即话锋一转，“要么帮我们做件事。”  
“所以重点不是Erik，重点是你想让我帮忙。”Charles靠上椅背，反而轻松了。  
话都说到这份上了，上校也实不相瞒，“明天苏联外交使团来访美，你去扫一扫他们的脑洞，把苏联接下来的军备扩充计划打印出来就好。”  
Charles立即表示他不整毛子，这会引起外交事故。  
“你们连地球事故都搞了好几发了你还怕外交事故？更何况你敢不敢摸着XMF蓝光碟发誓你没整过毛子？”  
Charles表情紧绷，四十五度望总统府的天花板。  
“就算不会读心我也看出来你现在特别想打万磁王一顿，”基本确定自己已达成目的，Stryker一改咄咄逼人的态度，宽慰他说，“和我做这个交易，我把你们（尤其是万磁王）犯的事一笔勾销，怎样？”  
老实说，Charles还真有点动摇，虚弱地坚持原则，“观念的转变不是靠交易换来的……”  
Hank在他摇摇欲坠的三观上推了一把，“也不是靠拆地球得来的啊……”  
Charles最后表示他会考虑考虑。  
这个世界要说复杂也不复杂，尼安德特人也好，变种人也罢，整天就想着搞事情。就算不想和他们同流合污也会被逼着一起搞事情。  
一旦没有了变种人的威胁，人类就立即转向内部矛盾。对于即将发生的混乱，Charles本想不用能力用轮椅，让人们看到变种人也是有美好的一面：有钱有颜讲道理。  
他本来也认为自己应该表现得更超脱一点，更不负责任一点。毕竟人类内部的纷争由他们自己解决才是妥当的，变种人不该在人类历史上留下负面影响……至少不该在他手里出现偏差。  
但Erik造成的后果岂止蝴蝶效应，简直广岛核爆，影响深远，遗臭万年。  
然而，谁让他是Erik呢？  
Charles必须对Erik的所作所为负责。就如同Erik会对Charles负责一样。  
他就这么考虑了整整一天。  
在离开家的第六天，他想先和Jean打电话的时候，发现对方正在通话中……

*  
怎么会电话占线呢？因为这个时候Jean正巧在用脑波扫人——  
目光转向X学院：  
今天负责搞事情的是我们的老伙计Logan：  
“要知道，打不死还长命百岁爽是挺爽的，但拉仇恨招黑，凡事有利有弊嘛……活得越长脑子里存的东西就越多，长年累月的无用信息堵得我开机仅打败了全国1%的用户，连翻个相册都要菊花转半天。这样下去可不行，我可是贯穿叉男全系列的男人啊！怎么能受制于运行速度呢？我前两天好不容易搜索到些关键信息，被万磁王一搅和又统统损坏了。不过好在有Jean……哎Jean真是个小天使，我的梦中女神！一直都在帮我清理磁盘优化开机，现在我终于回忆起来老三部的内容了！”

天蒙蒙亮，Xavier教授最喜欢的那棵倒霉悲催被劈成两半的榕树下，一对年轻人站在那儿：  
Jean Grey一手抱肘，一手卷着自己的发梢，“你一大早把我叫出来，自己却在那儿来来回回兜了半天，话说不清楚又不让我扫脑，你到底想做什么？你不说是吧那我自己看了哦？”  
“等等！再等等……”在那儿来来回回兜圈的Scott制止她，“让我自己想清楚再告诉你比较好，真的……”

离他们不远的地方，灌木丛里探出两个尖尖的耳朵形状——金刚狼蹲在那儿，一手勾住快银肩膀，一手拉扯蓝魔尾巴，“瞧他们俩！小瘦子这吞吞吐吐的结巴样子十有八九是要表白了！我绝对不能让他们好上！”  
“首先，他们好不好上关你什么事？”一大早被Logan从被窝里刨出来积了满肚子起床气，现在又被勒得脖子酸，快银不留口德，“其次，你想去拆散情侣又关我什么事？”  
另一边，被揪得腰间盘突出，Kurt也附和，“你们好歹在上一部同框过，少说也有劫狱团的阶级友情。而我呢？你们搞事情关我什么事？”  
“当然关你们的事！想想校训怎么说的，万一咱们不小心惹毛了凤凰，得想好万全之策全身而退……”说着Logan把两只小东西搂紧紧的，一个次元墙一个飞毛腿，神队友双保险！  
“你作死自己不会死，反而要害我们两死，金刚狼你良心被皮姆粒子射了！”  
“快银，咱俩是不是兄弟？”  
“不是。”  
“我这就去告诉万磁王你就是他那个不成器的儿子，你姐姐给人类组织签合同工，还和个无机物谈恋爱。”  
“请您吩咐！”  
“去把那树炸了。”  
Logan话音刚落，一头乱毛的Remy裸着上身出现在灌木丛里，睡眼惺忪满嘴牙膏。跑了个来回的Peter拔掉他的牙刷，“去把那树炸了。”  
“啥？！”好端端地在洗漱突然被搬运，牌皇以为自己没睡醒，上次过失炸楼就搬了一层楼的砖，“这次故意炸树不算，还挑X教授最喜欢的那棵炸，你是想让我搬个世贸大厦回来吗？”  
金刚狼拍他肩膀，“牌皇，咱俩是不是兄弟？”  
“不是。”  
“我这就去告诉万磁王你把他儿子上了。将来完成时。”  
Remy摸出一把同花顺。

“……80后变种的人都很悲惨，普通人根本不待见我们，而我们当中也不乏有些激进分子（我并没有特指万磁王，看在教授的份上）认为我们是应该牺牲的一代，现在惨痛的付出必将会造福后代。”东拉西扯组织着体面话，Scott在劈叉的榕树下走来走去，配合着手势演讲，“但是我们仍然知道自己的愿望是什么，自己的使命又是什么。可就在今天早晨，我又意识到这世界比我原先认为的要复杂得多，并不是没事操一操就能改变的。所以我又开始思考，我们的出发点不应该那么激烈。我们应该在有信仰、有理想和智商的情况下做出选择……”  
实在是对这些东拼西凑的讲义内容不耐烦，Jean毫不留情地指出，“Scott，其实你是恋爱了。”  
普通人处对象看电影，变种人谈恋爱干世界。  
“我没……没啊……”Scott埋头擦眼镜以掩饰脸红，“我只是自己也不懂自己了……”  
Jean表情凝固地看着他背后。  
“好吧，Jean，我说不如你……”

树炸了。  
草根烂树昏鸦，硫磺泥水烟花。蓝雾硝烟缓缓散开……  
本该拧着Scott的肩膀挡自己身后，Jean发现面前的镭射眼被快银换成了金刚狼。而Scott被Kurt送到了千里之外，一脑袋撞上了钟。  
早上八点，X学院全校师生准时起床。  
“Logan，搞事？”  
“扫我！”金刚狼二话不说握住凤凰的两只手按到自己天灵盖上读盘，“坐稳了，我要剧透了。”

（试阅部分完）


End file.
